I'm Not Your Husband
by SluttyDeb
Summary: Can fiesty,perky Haley James get nerdy Nathan Scott to have fun and maybe fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

Au-Nathan and Haley

I decided to post this fiction here because I love the honest feedback. It's like light and fun. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Prologue**

Winter Break, 2002

An interesting structure down the right corridor of the Sands Hotel and Casino caught the bright brown eyes of the girl trying to ignore the nagging nerd that kept blocking her view.

"Okay! Alright! You are such a pain in the ass!" She screamed before moving him aside with her right arm.

Folding her limbs across her chest, she eyed her prey carefully.

"If you marry me, I'll give them to you." Haley James challenged her best friend since fifth grade's brother, pointing to the chapel at the far end of the hall.

"Nope!"

Nathan blushed with his shy smirk, staring down at his new Nike's.

"Ugh! He is such a coward. I knew he wouldn't take the dare!"

She rolled her eyes in disgust as his sister agreed with a nod.

"Betcha he doesn't know what to do with a real girl anyway!"

"I swear he's adopted!" Nikki directed to Nathan, who gave her the finger as she started backing away from the huddle.

"We should just go. There's going to be some guys just as hot and bored as we will be to hook up with us. I know it!" She fantasized.

Nathan watched Haley taunt him with the tickets, waving the objects of desire only inches from his face. The Scott boy was obsessed with the art of illusion and David Blaine was the best in the business. _He just had to have those tickets_!

Seducing him with the promise of getting see the young magician with his best friend Mouth was the only way his parents had gotten the teen away from the Harry Potter Convention and on the plane to Atlantic City during winter break. However, unlike Haley's well- prepared mom who bought tickets in August, his self-centered parents never thought ahead and the show was sold out by the time the stopped gambling long enough to try and purchase seats.

The blue eyed kid was only fourteen, but he knew marriage was a serious commitment. Hell Nathan Scott took everything seriousl!

Not to mention, the little brownie that was always hanging around his house barely tolerated him as her compadre's brother.

Yea, he could be stalkerish at times. They were teenage girls, dragging other fine 14 and 15 year old girls over to hang out with them. He wouldn't be a guy if he didn't check out the merchandise.

"It's probably the only time you'll get some one to say "I Do" like ever!" The short female barked impatiently. He was losing her short attention span and just aware she wasn't joking.

He needed an excuse fast. A light bulb went off in his head. Perfect!

"I would have to have your dad's permission. He doesn't even want you going to school with boys!" He said smugly, leering down to snatch the golden tickets from the no so confident anymore miss.

Dodging him, she swiveled to Nikki, her chocolate tresses bouncing behind her.

Reassuringly, the Scott twin brushed her brother's comments off.

"Oh, please! What kind of parents force their children to celebrate the holidays in Atlantic City so they can leave them on their own while they gamble, make out and totally ignore them? So a pretend wedding shouldn't be close to a big deal." Nikki divulged honestly and bitterly before letting it go and sharing a devilish wink with Haley.

Her pal immediately started whisper her plan to the bony girl.

Before her lanky sibling or his embarrassing best friend had thought up another reason against their plan Haley and Nikki scrambled down the store lined walkway to the fake church.

Reading the door, booth girls squealed with delight.

**ShoreYou Love Me? Chapel **

**Fool your friends, your family, even yourself!**

By the time the boys made chase, they were returning with information forms for both Nathan and Haley.

"Our honeymoon is going to be so hot!" She whispered in his ear, adding a few giggles.

Nate was now a deep shade of purple and very aroused. _He would be so glad when he learned to control his gear!_

Continuing her harassment of the gullible guys, Haley read all the details of the Magic show tickets aloud leaving them drooling. With only three hours left before show time they would have to make a decision fast.

"You're don't really want me to ask your dad. You're lying."

Nathan clutched his fist at his sides. They were probably screwing with him, but what if she really meant it? After having parents that only got along when they were 500 feet from the other, he had promised himself he would marry once and it would be for love. i"Wait! This isn't real!"/i He reminded himself before one of his panic attacks kicked in.

"If you don't brush your teeth, you won't get to kiss the bride." She threatened, rolling sparkly bubble gum flavored lips gloss on her full mouth.

Mouth's head volleyed back and forth and he covered his eyes with his hands.

Girls scared the sh!t out of him. Especially sassy, confident, beautiful girls like Haley James.

He couldn't let Nate get hitched. Marvin McFadden was sure they were destine to have Princess Amedala and a Hermoine Granger look-a-likes fall madly in love when him and Nathan at the next Sci Fi convention. If Nathan married Haley she would ruin everything!

Marvin or Nathan did nothing as the mischievous girls head for the exit.

"I bet we could scalp these from some serious bank." Nikki suggested.

Before the doors closed on a ticket waving Haley, Mouth started weeping silently.

Calmly, the Scott son called to Ms. James. "You really want to get married in a Sponge Bob tee shirt and a blue jean mini skirt, Haley?"

Hoping she would see he wasn't going to back down to another one of their gags and refusing to let her wear her signature style should wrap up this little farce. If she was angry enough she would problem throw those David Blaine passes at him just to keep him and Marvin away from them the rest of the night.

Jumping out of the exit in unison with Nikki, Haley wrinkled her brow at him, her hands resting on her small waist when she swayed his way.

"I thought I was the girl in this relationship! If you wanted to see me in a dress it's all you had to say, Sweetheart."

She blew him a kiss with a laugh moving back into his private space.

"Go ask my Daddy and meet us at the chapel in an hour." She bossed, jerking him down to her eye level by his black Polo shirt, she stood on her tip toes. Clutching the tickets in her free hand, her brown orbs darkened as they connected with his fearful expression. "Don't make me come after you!" She intimidated before swaying off arm-in-arm with Nikki.

"Arcade?" Nikki enticed.

"It's like we share a brain."

Haley clapped her hands jovially.

…………..

Nathan felt like a dead man walking as he and Marvin made there trek to the hotel casino, positive he would find not only Mr. James there, but he father too.

He was pitiful! Almost six foot and he was terrified of a girl not even five feet tall. If the guys on the basketball team could see him now, he would have to change schools.

"There they are!" Mouth pivoted.

Two middle aged men were racing out of the all-you-can-eat steak buffet and power walking to the casino entrance where the boys were planted.

Sticking his sweaty hands in his pockets, Nathan stepped up to the pair.

"What's up, Dad? How are you, Mr. James?" He rambled as he father stopped impatiently.

"Boy! I gave you two hundred bucks yesterday. Do you think I'm a bank?" Dan yelled.

"I don't need money, Dad. I just want to ask Mr. James a question." His son rolled his eyes at his typical antics.

"Ask away!"

The other man smiled, amused by the young man's flustered behavior. He was talking to himself, practicing when he was usually the epitome of calmness.

After thirty seconds, Mr. Scott lost his patients with his offspring's odd demeanor.

"Have you been sniffing your sister's nail polish again, Nathan? Ask Jimmy you're damn question so we can get to the tables before all those smelly blue haired bitties take over!."

He rubbed he hands together menacingly.

"I feel a hot streak coming on!"

Shyly stepping forward, the teen looked down at his shoes.

"Ummm …… Mr. James. Do you think I could marry Haley?" He requested softly, now wringing his hands.

The adults humorously eyed each other.

"That's my, son! It's never too early to start shopping for chicks!" Patting his child roughly so his body jerked at each blow, Dan grinned from broadly.

"That's my little girl you're talking about!" Haley's father playfully shoved his best friend, then turned back to the anxious adolescent.

"I'd be darn proud to have you as a son-in-law, Natey! Maybe you should tell Haley you like her first." Continuing past the boys and into the busy casino, he laughed heartily along with Mr. Scott.

……………….

After leaving the nail shop, the girls return to their shared quarters.

Nikki couldn't stop laughing.

"Nate is such a push over. His wife is going to totally rule him!"

"Did you see Mouth crying, my brother is such a looser for hanging out with him! You think he asked your dad?"

"Yep!" Haley raised her voice over the running water in the bathroom sink.

"I bet he chickened out. Oh …. Oh ….. I can't stop laughing."

She howled to a closed bathroom door.

"He asked. He's weird like that." The brown eyed girl yelled after brushing her teeth.

After several minutes, Haley came out.

She was dressed in a winter white wrap dress that fell a little above the knee. It was a Chanukah gift from her maternal grandmother. She wore matching knee boots her father had given her for Christmas and her hair in a bevy of ringlets.

Her best friend could barely pick her chin up off the bed. She threw the pillow she was lying on across the room and raced over the full length mirror where her crazy buddy was admiring her own image.

"Haley! You can't be serious! Please tell me you're in love with Nathan? Gross!"

The most diminutive of the two shivered at her words.

"Eww! No! I just want to see him pass out! He is such an easy target!" She mused, tossing a small object to her co-conspirator.

"Don't forget the digital camera." The bubbly girl instructed before giving her ringlets on last once over and grabbing her snowman purse.

Meanwhile...

At Claire's boutique a few store away from the chapel in the hotel's mall, Nathan checked his hair in one of the try-on mirrors for the tenth time.

He was handsome in his navy slacks, light blue button down, tan complexion, and barely blemished face with steely blue eyes. He liked the preppy look and more girls than he could count had been interested in him.

Chicks were nice, real nice to look at as far as he was concerned, but if you were lucky enough to have one of them make out with you at one of Peyton Sawyer's house parties, you ended up spending everyday carrying all their crap around school, going to sappy romantic comedies when he wanted to see blood and gut or amazing special effects. Heck, the only reason the popular girls tolerated basketball is because he was damn good at it. He needed a girl that was turned on by his science fiction fetish, honor standings and was willing to tolerate Marvin.

Thinking of Mouth made the nervous lad gaze around the display case filled with sterling silver bands. There his dramatic partner stood sniffing.

"Mouth! Dude, why are you crying?" Nathan sighed.

"Nate! How can you get married? You don't even know how to French kiss!" He told a little too loudly in a shop filled with teen aged girls.

"Shut up, Man!" The larger boy hissed at his friend, red as a beet when three pretty girls standing at the hat rack across from them started cracking up.

Sticking one of the large bands on his ring finger to make sure it fit, he also chose a much smaller one with three tulips etched in it for Haley. _Men were suppose to pick out the rings._

"You don't even like Haley James!" Marvin panicked swing the floral arrangement in his hand.

"If you marry her, she's going to give you sex and you'll start spending all you time with her." He whined.

" I get sex!" Nathan piped, licking his lips.

"You're, You're dumping me!" He screeched as the twenty-something clerk curiously grinned at the pair while she handed Nathan his change.

Mouth was ripped from the store and toward the sanctuary by his extremely pissed friend.

"This is exactly why you're not allowed to play Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle or any other game at anyone's party! I'm not really getting married, damn! Stop reading and watching so much fiction!"

He stalked off, tossing a few mints in his mouth.

" Yes!" Marvin danced around.

"Whew! I thought you had gone all Seventh Heaven on me. Everyone on that damn show is always trying to get hitched."

Every Monday night, Mouth was in front of the television before Nikki and Haley to watch that crap!

The high school student with the body of a fifth grader continued to chased behind Nathan yapping like a puppy?

"Hey, since you won't be on your honeymoon, can I go to the magic show with you instead of Hales?"

"I guess." He shrugged wondering why those evil little vixens weren't back yet.

"Nik and Hales are just trying to punk me. They won't show. There's no way Haley wants me to be her husband, fake or not." He pondered.

"On the other hand, if Lucas Roe finds out I got Haley James to pretend marry me, he'll definitely pass the ball my way!" He dreamed in awe of the sophomore who was captain of the junior varsity basketball team.

"He's all crushed out on her. He's always trying to carry her books and buy her lunch. If he knew how mean she really was he would hiding out in the gym during lunch like we do."

Yesterday, the sassy fire ball kick him in the nuts for staring at her in her new green bikini he painfully reflected.

"She has nice ta tas."

Mouth recalled as both boys smiled at the same memory only to be torn out of their gazes by someone slapping the back of their heads.

The girls had arrived.

"Daddy James said yes."

Nathan handed Haley the bouquet of flowers he had stolen off one of the tables in the buffet restaurant before going shopping for the rings. _Brides needed flowers in a wedding._

"Told ya!" Haley mouthed to her stunned BFF, then turned her attention back to Nathan.

"Let's get this over with!" The gorgeous wife-to-be latched her arm in Nathan's and lead the way to the cheesy little chapel.

Signing in at the hostess desk, Nikki generously offered to pay the thirty five bucks. It was going to be money well spent as far as she was concerned. Going along with the realistic theme, the couple was separated and lead to different rooms to prepare for the staged wedding.

Haley was offered a veil and a choice of songs to be play as she made her way down the aisle but she took another option.

Both were instructed on the procedure for the blessed event and left to wait for their cues.

Once the pianist/hostess was likely out of sight, Nikki turned the knob of the dressing room door and peeked out.

"They're gone! Let's hide behind the last pew and take pictures while my doofus brother and Marvin stand there like the fools they are!"

She sprung up and down in her stance, elated with devious enthusiasm.

"Nikki I still want to play the "Bride Game"!" She pouted her lips, adding gloss to them at the rooms vanity.

"Now you're just being mean, Haley James!" The growing angry sister-of-the-groom suddenly became protective of her sibling.

"What if he really likes you? You'll break his heart. I mean he is always staring at you and sh!t."

Soon to be phony relative sighed.

"Nathan stares at anything with boobs and long hair. Remember when we caught him and Mouth looking at that nudie magazine with really fat chicks with clown make up on their faces?"

She caught a chill before bursting into laughter with her companion.

Barely hearing the ready knock at the door over their humorous fit, Haley nudged her chum with her elbow, giving her the doe eyes.

"Let me have my fun and I'll switch lab partners with you when we get back home. "

"Jake will be all yours." She singsonged, watching the pretty twin's eyes sparkle with delight.

"Sorry, Bro. Jake's hot!" She pulled Haley out of the room and at the entrance of the sanctuary before taking her place with the others down the aisle.

Singing Kelly Clarkston's "A moment Like This" at the top of her lungs, Hales marched down the row, blowing kisses at imaginary guest and making goofy faces at Nikki and Nathan.

Mouth couldn't stop crying.

Reaching in her purse when she joined Nathan, Haley withdrew the two tickets and offered them to him.

"A deal is a deal." She grinned brightly.

He shoved them back her way.

"It's okay. I'll marry you anyway." He remarked sincerely.

If they were going to keep pretending, so was he. A fiancé was happy on his wedding day. He was going to be just that. As far as Nathan Scott could figure, even fake marriages should start off on the right note.

"If you and Mouth promise not to tell anyone at school that this was my idea or I actually married you, I'll give them to anyway." Holding on to the show passes.

The males shook their heads in agreement and Nathan took the magic show passes.

The bride now stood inches away from the pair with flames in her bubbling brown eyes. " If you two try and double cross me you never find your Lord of The Rings collection of action figures, Mouth or your autograph Michael Jordan basketball, Nathan." She bullied.

"We swear!" The guys gulped in unison. _Well, some for starting off on the right foot._

Returning to her perky mode, Haley took a step back and faced the minister with another perfect smile.

The nuptial went on as planned.

"You may kiss the bride!"

The faux justices smiled through hooded eyes and slurred words.

Haley brushed her body against Nathan to lay a very hot but short tongue kiss on him.

Pulling away, she pretended to gag and rolled her eyes, snatching the tickets back before darting out of the chapel.

Nathan and Tim were hot on her trail while Nikki found amusement in the phony marriage license they had left behind.

During the rest of the vacation, the wedding was never mentioned. However, when Nikki fell asleep on the plane ride back to North Carolina, Hales leaned over to the passenger on her opposite side.

Admiring the jewelry on her finger she whispered.

"This ring is really pretty, Nathan. You didn't have to do that. Thank you."

His traditional smirk turned into a full blown smile before he returned to the magazine he was reading with one hand and the flicking of the items in his left pants pocket with the other.

He had taken an oath not to tell anyone at school he got married during winter break, but who's to say he couldn't brag to all the guys he French kissed Haley James (Scott)?

Thanks to his stupid sister leaving the negatives from her digital camera in hi laptop, he had the pictures to prove it.

Pamela


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

I know this fiction is a little cheesy and about to get kind of fluffy. What can I say, Nathan and Haley are a pretty cheesy couple.

**Chapter 2**

Realizing not only the people getting into the elevator, but every human left in the office was staring at him, Nathan froze. The lift doors were closing. Quickly stepping up and reaching out with his lengthy arms, he held the doors ajar like Hercules in one of his legendary journeys.

"She's telling it wrong!" He felt compelled to clarify in a boisterous voice, his gaze desperate.

When no one made eye contact, he turned to Haley with pleading eyes, telepathically urging her to recant her prior admission.

Her mocha orbs were dancing with misconduct.

When she didn't comply, Nathan panicked; sure things were going to get worse.

Blowing out a held breathe he decided only the truth could set him free.

"I'm sorry if you all have the wrong idea, this little nymph of a woman and I am not married!" He shouted.

"We were fourteen. She bribed me!" He chuckled only to fall short with no one else laughing. "It was a joke, guys!"

_Where was a personal cloaking device when you needed one?_

Finally, he relented, slumping as his chiseled arms fell. Stepping back prompted the doors to close in a split second.

Blocking out the others in the elevator that were doing the same to him, he held his fists balled tight at his sides and sneered at Haley. His sculptured jaw line tensed with rage.

"That was a low down, dirty, snake in the grass thing to do!" He whispered harshly without taking a breath.

"Is it not the truth?" Haley dared in the same tone.

"You're speaking as if we were wed now. That's nuts!"

"We were once, Nathan." She sniffed. "It really hurts me that you're so cavalier about one of the most important days in my life." She dramatically whimpered causing Nate to receive disgusted looks from a hand full of ladies and protective glances several of his male co-workers.

"It wasn't legitimate!" He argued.

This was outrageous! She had people angry at him over a stupid prank he had forgotten about until she come back into his life.

"Are you really considering holding me to this oath? Don't be immature. I'm too old to be bullied by you any longer."

The elevator finally landed on the ground level and Nathan fled, irate, afraid of a couple of guys who looked like they were ready to kick his ass or the women ready to pepper spray him. He walked tall the cramped foyer, trying to keep his dignity until he was free of this humiliating situation.

He reached the first level of the parking deck and cased the area with a big smiled. iYes! Haley James was gone./i

Climbing the stairs to the second level he whistled. He opened the deck door only to have his tune fizzle out. Haley was waiting there.

"How do you think Jennifer's going to react?" She asked trailing him as he strode in the direction of his vehicle.

He stopped. He hadn't pondered Ms. Lindley's feelings. His palms started sweating and if not for the knot in his throat he would have requested Haley go away. However, she had posed a question he could not ignore. Jenn might hear of their so-called relationship and think it was current.

"You're in love with her? Aren't you?"

Silently he confirmed her accusation. The very idea of Jennifer Lindley made his heart race and throat dry. She was the woman of his dreams and then some. He had been crushed out on her for months and now it was all about to crumble thanks to this wicked, annoying and unyielding nightmare from his past in a petite pretty package.

"Who told you?" Nathan snipped.

He had only confided in Marvin and he wouldn't betray his trust.

"No one Mr. Transparent." She snarled. "You might as well wear a sign around your neck that says bI Heart The Boss/b"

Stunned, Nathan turned around and stared at Haley.

"Sh!t! Do you think Jennifer knows?"

Haley furrowed her brows together. "She could."

"Mouth said…." He halted mid-sentence, staring over her shoulder.

A mass of workers were gaining on them so Haley took his hand and lead them aisle C.

"Said what?" She probed as she searched for her own vehicle.

Nathan peered over, just about to say to answer her when he realized he was putting his trust in the enemy.

Minutes ago, she had gone out of her way to terrorize and humiliate him in front of his entire office staff and hers, along with clients and visitors.

He pulled away, almost knocking down the slip of a woman.

"Don't worry about what Mouth said. Excuse me, this is my car." Cautiously he marched to the driver's side of a beautiful black Mercedes Benz with one untrusting eye locked on Haley.

Her hair bounced a she giggled, ticked by his behavior. "After all these years, you're exactly the same Nathan Scott!" She mused.

Narrowing his eyes, he unlocked his car, hopped in and backed out before she could say another word.

"Remember when the whole school found out about the wedding. Nobody else wanted to date you guys?" Mouth chuckled heartily.

"I was so pissed." Haley joined in the laughter as the old acquaintances shared breakfast in the office cafeteria. "I wanted to go out with Lucas Roe so bad."

"I guess that's why you and Nikki came up with that plan for you to go ahead and pretend to be a couple with Nate until after Valentine's Day. You were trying to make Luke jealous." He teased.

Haley gave him a playful nudge. "Shut up. You're were the one crying like a little bitch because he had to eat lunch in the courtyard with me everyday instead of hanging out in the audio visual room with you."

Mouth cover his faced with his hand. "Don't remind me. I was such a loser."

"At least you didn't have to tote my books every where, sit with me on the bus, hold my hand in the halls and show up at all the make out parties with me although you hated my guts." She scoffed. "That would be Nathan."

"You think I wouldn't have traded with him? You were mean, bossy and spoiled, but fun, popular and beautiful. You're still beautiful." He flirted.

She rolled her eyes, before taking a piece of her muffin and stuffing it into her mouth. "Whatever! Nathan didn't seem to notice."

"Then why did he make sure you had the perfect gifts for Valentine's Day? Most girls got a half wilted carnation or some of those nasty ass conversation hearts, but we spent a whole Sunday afternoon at the mall picking out gifts for you! We missed the Star Trek marathon!" He frowned, still slightly bugged by it.

Haley ruffled his hair and he returned to their new found friendship and conversation.

"We must have gone through twenty different Care Bears until he found that one. Um…. What was it called? Love-a-lot! It was pink with hearts on the belly and I had to carry that damn thing around while we shopped!" He shook his head. "Then he got roses, those chocolate covered pretzels you loved and that colorful charm bracelet made with your name on it because he said it was more like you than silver thing with rubies."

"It's a shame that my best Valentine's Day was when I was fourteen. I didn't deserve anything and he was his sweet self and went all out. I was beginning to see him in a totally different light." Haley remembered with a sigh.

"You practically knocked him down with that kiss at your locker. I still hadn't tongue kissed a girl. I was jealous!" He cracked up. " Nikki and I made a bet you would be a real couple by the end of the week." Marvin swallowed the rest of his orange juice, noticing the sadness in Haley's lovely face.

"That's before I found out, I wasn't the only girl he brought a present." She pouted.

"What other girl? Nathan couldn't even handle your little ass."

"Before Nathan got to the lunch table the next day, Brooke Davis was bragging about the earrings Nathan had brought her at the mall Sunday. I knew he had been there and she had no reason to make it up."

Marvin was howling with laughter now, his head on the table and his fist beating against it. "That's why you flipped out? I wondered what the hell was wrong with you."

"It's not funny. I wasn't going to let him make a fool of me so when he made it over to me. I made scene, telling everybody he cheated on me and breaking off our so-called relationship. Nobody would date him for the rest of the year." She smirked devilishly.

"Haley James was jealous!" Mouth shrieked.

"I was not!" She denied with a huff.

"Sure. If that's what helps you sleep at night." He sighed, gaining his composure.

"Nathan only bought Brooke those stupid earrings as payment for her help in making sure he got all the right things for your valentine. He asked her assistance because she was like an expert on dating. She was going out with a fifth grader when we were in second grade!" He gaffed amused by the embarrassed expression Haley was no donning.

"Well, well, guess who made a new friend?" Before she could counter, Nathan made an appearance at the end of the table.

"I'll meet you for breakfast again tomorrow, Mouth."

Grabbing her half-eaten muffin and computer case, Haley bumped her knee trying to stand. Shaking off the pain she made a bee-line past the tall dark and handsome man, his eyes unconsciously following her in the JL Sports tee and hip hugging jeans. She was half-way through the eatery when she cursed herself, turn around, swayed back over to Nathan and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth before backing away.

"Good morning, Honey!" She waved and returned to her exit.

Noticing several smiles and amused looks from his co-workers, Nathan dropped down in his chair. Haley James was going to be the death of him.

Nathan strode down the hall without a glance in the direction of Mouth's office. His friend leapt from his seat and chased him into the supply room. Mr. Scott started gathering the items he needed.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Marvin groaned.

"I wouldn't want to have to check for a knife in my back." Nathan smarted.

Marvin and Nathan had been friends all of their lives. They had little disagreements here and there, but never really fought. Nathan had been loyal to him, even when he was a weird kid that nobody else liked; he defended him and hung out with him. His best friend could have easily moved with more popular crowd but he stuck by him. For Nathan to think he was being traitorous hurt.

"Nate man, we're grown ups. Haley has really matured. Besides, who doesn't want to have breakfast with a fine woman like that?" Mouth defended.

"Mature! Did she tell you what she did in the elevator yesterday?"

Mouth shook his head, holding his lips pierced so a laugh couldn't escape. Nathan was so uptight sometimes. "You guys are the talk of the office."

Nathan threw his hands up. "Haley James lives to torment me! She told everyone we were married!"

"Dude have you seen Haley. Why in the hell are you so upset?" Mouth queried.

"Jenn's going to hear it and think Haley and I are dating! More than likely she won't give it a second thought but I don't want her to have any doubts about us, if you know what I mean."

"Then tell her yourself." Marvin suggested, suddenly interesting in the seven shades of blue paper the company carried. "Girls like that honest crap."

"But the conversation is going to be awkward, don't you think?"

"Frankly, I think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. You haven't committed a crime. Jennifer's not your girlfriend."

"I know."

"Ms. Lindley will probably get a kick out of it, but she's not going to make a big deal about it." He glanced up at his friend waiting for him to argue.

Nathan didn't. Instead he mulled over his friends idea, finding it feasible. This could work in his favor.

If Jenn had any emotions for him whatsoever, and oh how he prayed she did, then she might become jealous of his relationship with Haley James. After all, Haley was a pretty woman with girl-next-door looks. She was petite, curvaceous and well, hot. Hales was the kind of fine that appealed to men- not Nathan of course, but other men. Marvin had remarked on her good looks a million times over.

"I'm going to tell her." Nate said striding toward the office he temporarily shared with Jenn. Although he'd felt disturbed at first about being shuffled out of his space, he'd come to think of the inconvenience as a blessing in disguise. However, he had to admit he had been disappointed thus far. He had predicted spending lots of alone time with Jenn, but that hadn't occurred yet.

He rehearsed the words he wanted to say to Jennifer.

"I didn't remember that you talked to yourself" The perky voice behind him surprised Nathan. "But, I've been away for too long. Haven't I, Nathan?"

He was so shaken; he tripped over his own two feet and bumped the water cooler in the corner causing it to rock for a moment. "Are you stalking me?" He demanded as he got his footing. "Why are you following me around? Can't you see I have things to do?" She was the last person he wanted to converse with right now.

"Yikes! Sorry." She held her palms up in surrender conflicted by the sparkle in her milk chocolate eyes. "Have lunch with me?"

She had to be joshing. Besides, it would be ludicrous for him to have anything to do with Haley James. God knows what she would do with a little bit of optimism. She probably put a full page ad in the Florida Star saying he was her husband.

"How hard is it to say yes?" She played smoothly.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely. We have a lot of catching up to do." Her hands rested on her hips, giving her a hell bent air of half-heartedness.

"I have a video conference this afternoon."

It was true, but he would be having lunch with Marvin two hours prior.

"Let's do dinner. I'm dying to hear all about what Nikki's been up to. God, I miss her."

"Nikki." He aped, stalling for more time while he created another excuse. He rarely experienced a situation like this. His dates were few and far between.

"Listen up, big guy, no need to freak out. I'm inviting you to eat out, not back to my place for a whole night of hot monkey love. It's strictly platonic."

"You won't tell the waitress about our wedding or anyone else?"

"I swear" She made an "X" over her left breast and then a heart. "That was Nikki and my secret pledge. I never broke it."

"That stupid oath hasn't stopped you from turning my life upside down in one elevator trip, Haley James" He paused mid-sentence as Jennifer Lindley swayed past. She smiled and nodded at her male worker.

"Hi, Jenn." He sucked up, lamely raising his right hand to wave. She looked exceptionally alluring in her short black business suit and do-me pumps.

The diverse style between her and Haley's jeans and tee shirt was so striking he had to force himself not to stare at his boss. Jennifer should be the one asking him to dinner.

"Pardon me." He said politely, shifting around Haley and toward Jenn, who had entered the office, their office. The desire to chat with her about the lift incident with Haley broiled within him.

Haley caught him by the wrist, tugging lightly.

Nathan coughed, twisting to meet her gaze.

"Dinner." She reminded him.

He scratched his chin, unsure of how to reply. "All right. " He muttered distractedly.

"I need your address to pick you up."

"The man is supposed to pick up a woman." The old fashion boy returned.

"What is this, the 1950's? I asked you out." Haley frowned. "Now what's you address?"

"Then I get to pay." He said stubbornly.

Ms. James rolled her eyes with a shrug. " Fine."

Nathan recited his address, she let go of his arm and stormed away.

He took a few minutes to get himself together; he went into the office, shut the door and marched over to Jennifer's desk.

"Do you have a minute?"

She glanced up from the proposal she was reading. "Sure. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Jenn caught him turning to make sure he had closed the door. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Not really." He took the chair closest to his desk and sat with his long legs wide apart. "Video game sales on that hockey game are up thirty percent." He rubbed his chin nervously.

Jennifer agreed. "It's been one of our best sellers for months now."

"The strike probably helped." Nathan added.

"What's this all about because I know you didn't shut the door to talk about video games?" Miss Lindley said kindly. "What's the real issue, Nathan?"

He chuckled, uncomfortable, wondering how a woman could be so aware in one area and clouded in another. Patiently, she waited with no sign of emotion.

"It's about Haley James."

"The free-lancer I hired for the restructuring?"

"She was my twin sister's best friend from the ages of ten to fourteen. Our parents were best friends."

"Wow. I bet its great seeing her again."

"Not really. She's been telling everybody we're married. Which of course is ridiculous?"

Jennifer laughed. "You were married to Haley James?"

She seemed entertained by the idea to Nathan dismay.

"I'll do my best to make a long story short." Nathan told her everything, leaving her face giddy from amusement.

"Haley and I would have been great friends at that age. She was my kind of girl."

"It has been twelve years and she still loves tormenting me. Claiming I'm her husband it's preposterous!"

A couple of tense seconds followed her opinion.

"I'm not sure what to say." Jennifer stifled.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to hear it from me."

"I see."

"She's only doing it because even when we were kids she loved to get to me. She was a pretty and popular girl so she got away with it." He certainly had Jennifer's attention now.

"I didn't want to hear a rumor or something and think Haley and I are really involved, or even considering dating.

His boss batted her eyes wanting to fill the dead air that crackled around them.

"Haley James is a very talented and gorgeous woman. I couldn't fault you for your passion."

"No. There's no passion! The two of us aren't involved." He waved his hands frantically. "I haven't seen her since 9th grade."

"Really?" Jenn said slowly sounding disappointed Nathan thought. Now he felt foolish for trying to explain. Jennifer was so blind to his feelings there was nothing he could say or do to make her understand.

"There's nothing at all going on with me and Ms. James." He repeated.

"I see." Ms. Lindley said again. "Don't worry about it, Nathan. Your relationship with Haley James will not affect your job.

He stood up, hoping for he'd detect a suggestion of jealousy or a hint of competition. He was reaching for anything that showed she cared. There was nothing, so he tried again. "I agree to go to dinner with her, though."

Jennifer returned to the papers she'd been skimming when Nathan first interrupted her.

"It's strictly platonic, a couple of friends reminiscing." He reassured. "It's just a one time thing."

Jenn smiled suggestively. "Have a wonderful time."

"I will thanks." His heart felt as heavy as a cruise ship anchor.

Lost in his thoughts, Nathan headed to no certain place, mulling over his talk with Jennifer, well he did most of the talking. He ended up in Mouth's office with his head hung low and his hands stuffed in his brown slacks.

"Did you tell her?" Mouth questioned anxiously.

"Yep."

"Dude don't keep me in suspense. What did she say?"

"Um …. Nothing really." Nathan continued to internalize Jennifer's actions.

"What did you expect?" Mouth interrogated his friend.

"I don't know, maybe a hint of jealousy."

"What happened with Haley was a teen age prank that happened years ago. Why would Jennifer care about it now?"

"I also told her I was having dinner with Haley, but she didn't bat an eye."

"Dinner?" He sprung from his chair with shock.

Nathan wished Jenn had shown a portion of Marvin's emotion.

"When? Where?"

"Tonight. She's picking me up." He said non interest.

"You **are** the man!" Mouth boasted to deaf ears.

"I wonder if she'll let me meet her there?" The dark hard haired man thought aloud. "She might drive me out in the woods make me get buck naked at gun point and leave me there to get home on my own."

"You are so dramatic. Haley isn't going to hurt you." Marvin sighed. "You finally have a hot woman who's interested in you, don't screw it up and don't start all that chauvinistic sh!t like you have to drive. Chicks aren't into that, except when it comes time to pay." He held up his left hand to high five a disgruntle Nathan. Instead, his friend gave him a hateful look.

"Why are you pushing this? You know Jenn's the one."

"It's just a vibe I have. Hales is great for you." He watched his buddy's squeamish reaction. "You **are** going?"

"Like I have a choice!" Nathan slumped against the door frame. "But it will stop her from harassing the hell out of me. When Jennifer and I have a son I'm going to warn him about crazy broads like Haley and make sure he steers clear of them."

Distracted, Marvin didn't comment, a rare uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Are you ready to go to lunch?" Nathan asked as the dancing baseball alarm clock went off on the inventor's desk.

"I have to check on something in the advertising department. I'll meet you in a few." Mouth hopped from his desk and toward the door before Nathan could offer to tag along.

Nathan was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see Haley and a few of her staff come in the cafeteria and pause at the end of the lunch room style table where he was seated.

"Conference, huh?" Haley leered.

He twisted, but couldn't form a lie as he reddened in front of the troupe of beautiful workers.

"I can't wait for tonight, Honey." She waggled her brows before blowing him a kiss and sauntering away surrounded by whispers and giggles.

Nathan rested head in his hand, really wanting to beat it against the table.

"Sorry I took so long. I really needed to get that done." Marvin sat across from him, rushing to put his condiment on his burger.

"It's cool." Nate smiled at his antsy friend.

"Are you still flying to North Carolina for Labor Day vacation? " Mouth asked adjusting his tie.

"Yep."

Nathan had purchased his ticket months ago. He was so excited about visiting his sister and niece. Nikki was a single mother living in Raleigh. Her daughter Jenny was about to turn eight. He made a point of visiting them several times a year. His relationship with his sister grew with age and he was very proud at the way it had turned out.

"When are you leaving?" Marvin quizzed knowing he had told him a dozen times already.

"I'm leaving that Sunday, but I won't be back until Friday since I have some vacation days."

Usually Nathan left immediately after work on the Thursday before the holiday, but this year Jennifer Lindley was having a company picnic and pool party that Saturday. He refused to loose any opportunity to get close to his boss so he booked his flight three days later.

Some anorexic looking girl from the secretarial pool came over to borrow the salt and pepper, lingering a few second before leaving when the men showed her no interest. Marvin started a spiel about how men don't want to sleep with skeletons and began naming all the hot co-workers that had "meat on their bones". He wasn't even taking a breath.

"Mouth." His partner interrupted. "You're talking a mile a minute. What is up with you?"

"Nothing. Why does something have to be up?" He chewed at his fries defensively.

"You never talk this much and you haven't touched your burger."

"I guess I'm not that hungry." He stared down at his plate, placing an odd silence between the pair.

Nathan decided to add to the conversation. "I think I'll get a new pair of swim trunks."

" For your date with Haley? You sly dog!" Mouth grinned.

"Get your mind out the gutter!" Nate nodded. "They're for Jennifer's party."

Marvin grunted. "You have a swimming pool and a hot tub just going to waste. I bet Haley can fill out a bikini." He whistled. " She still has great ta tas."

Nathan hadn't considered his upcoming dinner with Haley as an actual date. She just wanted to catch up on old times, which was great as long as she behaved. He frowned, scratching his head. "Nikki's a wedding photographer."

"No sh!t Sherlock!" Marvin reminded. "She's been doing it for like six years."

"Close to seven."

"What's that have to do with the price of a lap dance in a strip club?" Marvin was completely lost.

"Haley James can't find out." Nathan whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's a conversation starter." Mouth smarted in the same tone. "I'm not going to tell her."

"I'll say she's an airline stewardess or something?"

"Interesting. Why can't you or we just tell her the truth?"

"Think about it."

"Do I have to?" Marvin pleaded his brain on overload.

"She will make something out of it that it's not. You know how she is. Since Nikki took the pictures at our wedding, she will claim it's a sign. She's created some kind of nonsense like our marriage was destiny or kismet."

"I never thought of that way."

Nathan noticed Marvin hadn't really weighed in on much lately. It was like he was a zombie walking around in a daze. His actions had never been so flighty and he wasn't the most normal person you could meet. If he didn't know better, he would say it had to do with a woman. Unfortunately, he had female problems of his own. A night out with Haley James was bound to be a problem.

Pamela


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

**Chapter 3**

At six fifteen, Nathan sat on his bed in only a pair of boxer briefs. The late summer evening was extremely warm in Jacksonville. After his show he decided to turn on the ceiling fan above his bed in the central air conditioned room. The coolness mellowed him temporarily. He debated on what to wear for only a second. He assumed Haley would probably dressed in jeans or a mini skirt with some novelty shirt ,so his clothing wasn't a big issue.

He was looking forward to this date about as much as a trip to the proctologist. He just wanted to get this dinner over with so he could come back home and figure out a plan to get Jen's attention. His new hair cut, or his division's great work and high sales hadn't impressed Jennifer. He was starting to think he would have to stand on her desk buck naked and play air guitar to get a rise out of her.

He walked in his home theatre/living room and turned on the television. The Sci-Fi channel was running an old Roswell episode and he secretly loved the show. Maria and Michael were arguing again. Of course, she ended up getting her way. _Damn! Maria reminded him of Haley._

He brushed his hands down his neatly pressed jeans and tugged at his red v-neck tee. He imagined Haley was going to take him to some seedy bar and grill. They would have fill up on mozzarella stick and Buffalo wings. He would spend most of the night fending rednecks off her.

Nathan knew Haley's type. She was a tease, taunting and flirting her way into getting whatever she wanted. He was sure she drove one of those girly little cars about the size of a twin bed, perhaps a Mini Coupe or a VW Beetle. He bet it was in lavender, teal or some equally ultra feminine color.

From what Mr. Scott could surmise, she was perky and seductive and liked her men cocky and arrogant. In that case, he had nothing to worry about. He was all wrong for her and she would be bored of him before the night end. _Thank goodness!_

She was prompt, ringing the bell at six thirty and surprising Nathan. His stereotypes of her free spirit ways were already being shattered. He bit his lip and opened the front door. His jaw dropped.

Haley stood before him in a soft orange silk sundress. The haltered neck was cut low enough to show a little of her tan cleavage without giving off a trashy appeal. The skirt was just full enough to contour her slender waist on the knee length garment. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as his eyes traveled to her gold sandals and matching purse. She had pretty little feet, her toenails painted the color of her dress. Nathan liked that. He noticed the gown was backless. Her golden locks pinned in a gorgeous French bun to keep it neat and sexy in the Florida humidity. She was the picture of grace and style. She was the same girl in jeans and a tank top, but different. She was nothing like Jenn, but Haley James was a stunningly beautiful woman. Her big brown eyes sparkled with excitement, mystery and sincerity. He could still see the teen age girl in her. Nathan shrugged off these deep thoughts before they could grow into something more.

"Hi!" She said showing all her pearly whites.

"Hey." He stared back, unable stop ogling her.

"May I come in?" She said while maneuvering around his trance like form into the electronic savvy living room curiously soaking in the dark furnishings and decorations.

Suddenly aware of her absence, Nathan turned to follow her as she made herself at home sitting on the forest green sectional dwarfing her into a pixie like stature.

"You look nice, Haley." He complimented.

"Thank you." She struck a quick pose.

"Could you give me a second? I was about to change." He hurried.

"You already look great."' She admired, making Nathan turn away shyly.

"I wasn't sure where we were going." He replied more a question than a statement.

"Bovinity."

Raising an impressed brow, Nathan nodded. "There's lemonade in the fridge. I'll be back in a sec." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen before charging down the hall the other way.

Not watching where he was going, his foot caught the briefcase that was sticking out a little too far beside his dresser. He crashed to the hardwood with an achy elbow and a loud thud. _This is exactly why he wasn't in the pro's. NBA stars couldn't have a tendency to be clumsy._

Hearing the boom, Haley raced down the hallway in a panic. Spotting Nathan's sprawled out on the floor she ran to him, bending to caress his face.

"Are you okay?" She queried. "What happened?" Her eyes search the room.

Embarrassed and in pain, Nathan slid across the bedroom floor, resting his back against the ottoman at the foot of the bed. "I was trying to get a cuff link that rolled under the dresser and I hit my funny bone." He lied rubbing his elbow.

Before he could protest, Haley took his right fore arm in her hands and examine the offending elbow. It was a little red and he drew it back for a moment when she touched the sensitive looking area, but she held on to the limb.

"Its fine, Haley." He bashfully argued.

The closeness of her body and the smell of berries her silky skin was emitting created a feeling in him that he most certainly didn't want to have for Haley James and didn't even get from Jennifer Lindley.

Ignoring him, she planted a soft kiss on his boo boo and turned back to him with a perfect smile

"All better!" She giggled.

Nathan didn't even see her turn around and start looking for the missing cuff link. _"How in the hell did a stupid kiss on his joint, by the thorn in his side give him a hard on?" _He wondered inwardly.

He tried to shake off the image only to see Haley's bottom hiked up and shaking occasionally as she scanned under his dresser for his sleeves lock. Quickly, he closed his eyes and then covered them with his hands. He had to be a masochist to get turned on by Haley he concurred. She was the devil. She had put a hex on him, that's it! He had seen Skeleton Key!

Finding nothing on the immaculate floor, Haley rose and left so Nathan could finish getting ready.

He jumped to his feet and made a bee-line for his closet. Scouring the organized amenity, he discovered the three upscale suits he owned, worn once each. They were purchase for two video game awards and Nikki's gallery showing last June. He chose the later, a navy pinstripe that was tailored to fit his muscular body perfectly, with a cream dress shirt and a tie with Pac-Man ghost being chased around it, he returned to his living room in less than ten minutes.

"You changed fast, handsome. Are you moonlighting as a stripper?" Haley teased as she enjoyed the view.

She was perusing the few photos on his end table. Picking up a silver frame, she grinned, showing him the contents.

"Is this Nikki and her daughter?"

"Yes." Nathan said proudly. "Jenny's almost eight."

"She has her eyes, but"

"Her father's looks." Nathan uttered gruffly. "You remember Jake Jageileski?"

Wide eyed she smiled." Wow! They're still together? Cool!"

"Not exactly, Nikki caught him in bed with Peyton Sawyer senior year of high school. My sister was five months pregnant. She dumped his ass and I kicked it. He's been trying to get back with her ever since, but as far as we know he never stopped having sex with Peyton on the side. He gets Jenny every other weekend."

She didn't remark on the couple, sensing it was a sore subject.

"What about you? Why don't you have a wife or kids?" She asked bluntly, sipping her lemonade and swinging her crossed legs as she now sat opposite him.

"I have never found the right woman or been in love."

"What about Jenn?"

"Umm, I mean until I met Jen." He corrected, shocked that he had forgotten the intense feeling he had for his boss. Remaining honest, he had overlooked the obvious person. "I am head over heals in love with Jennifer." He reminded begrudgingly, wanting to be clear.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Haley said flippantly.

"I'm not trying to do that. I have been in love with her for close to a year. Once she realizes she feels the same way, we'll get married and live happily ever after."

"Cue the violins." Haley muttered to herself, rolling her eyes when Nathan fumbled with his tie. Her glossed lips formed a tight grin and she seemed to be about to debate him.

Nathan curbed any attempt by checking the time on his watch.

"Don't we have reservations?"

After a timely pause, Haley picked up her purse and got up.

"I guess we should go." Her tone was mild and unemotional.

Nathan could perceive her eyes on him as he retrieved his keys from the coffee table. He reared back to smile at her, but somehow it didn't develop. Their visual contact was unsettling, soothing and personal.

Nathan hit the house alarm and pressed onward, letting the lady out the door first and followed her to the drive way. He was astounded to see there was no Mini Coupe or Beetle. Instead, a new Cadillac with shiny rims, wood grain interior and leather bucket seats was waiting for them. He got the door for Haley before getting in on the passenger side.

"This is a big car for a little lady." Nathan smirked as they drove. He was actually flirting with danger. "_What the hell?" _He was starting to sound like the title to one of those Lifetime movies.

The steakhouse was one of the finest restaurants on the east coast. Nathan ordered a ribeye and Haley a t-bone with sweet potato wedges and grilled asparagus.

"Do you remember the time Nikki and I wanted to famous so we built that ramp? She strapped a rope to the back of her bike and pulled me on roller skates. When we came off I was suppose to do a back flip and a half twist before landing on the mattress from my family's guest room?" She laughed at her childhood stupidity before continuing. "We made Mouth the camera man and you the lookout."

"You guys were trying to get on that show. Umm." He tapped on his forehead with his pointer finger trying to recall. "Stunt Kids, but you ended up on Jackass instead." He howled.

Haley shoved him playfully. "Yea when we went flying off the top of the ramp sideways, Nikki flipped over the handle bars and I went flying out of the yard filled with thick grass and onto the concrete sidewalk.."

"You fell so hard you broke a rib and got the wind knocked out of you." Nathan reported with less amusement.

"When I came around, you were holding me and Mouth was crying with that damn camera pointed at me... Damn, he cried a lot when we were kids." She jeered.

"Nikki had gone to get the first aid kit, hoping to fix you up before our folks found out. You wanted to take some Tylenol and pretend like it didn't happen, but you couldn't stop wheezing and you couldn't lift your arms." Nathan shook his head.

"Well I didn't want her to get in trouble. They would have been angrier at her since she didn't get hurt." Haley defended. "She was my best friend and I trusted her nursing skills, but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." She scolded.

"You scared the hell out me! I almost peed in my pants, Haley. I wasn't going to let you try something like that again." He said emotionally.

"But not only did you tell our parents everything, you sent the video footage to everyone in sixth grade at Tree Hill Middle School! " She pouted as their meals arrived.

"Well it backfired on me! All the guys thought you and Nikki were so cool for trying that stunt, they worshipped you for the rest of the year." He frowned, cutting his steak.

"You were always bugging me." Haley waved her knife at him.

"Ha! Then why were you constantly including me in your idiotic schemes?"

"You were sweet and accommodating. You did what I said without much of a fight." Was her simple answer before nibbling on a spear of asparagus.

Appalled, Nathan stopped eating. "'You mean all I had to do was say no one time and you would have listened?" He declared.

"Nope. I still would have made you do all that stuff." She giggled. "Nikki loved getting you on camera."

"She was addicted to that thing." He reminisced.

"Remember when she got suspended in 9th grade for taking photographs of the Spanish teacher and the married female coach getting it on in the girl's locker room showers. She passed out flyers in the parking lot at the next PTA meeting.

"Yes. She was pissed dad was cheating on mom." Nathan swallowed his food and the bad memory.

"I'm sorry Dan lied and said he was hanging out with your dad when he was spending time with his other woman. I can see why your parents haven't spoken to mine since the truth was uncovered. I don't understand why my mom is still with him. He never stopped cheating." His gaze was suddenly stuck on his plate.

Haley placed her hand over Nathan's balled fist on the table. "Sometimes love isn't understandable." She soothed.

"That wasn't even the worst thing you told." Haley tried to lighten the mood.

"I was the good guy." Nathan protested with a sexy grin.

"Although you swore not to, you told everyone at school I tongue kissed you!"

"I promised not to tell about the wedding. Nikki just couldn't keep those pictures to herself. I didn't say anything about the kiss."

Haley evil eyed him. "He can you remember details like that? That was so long ago."

"I don't forget anything." Nathan boasts a complete falsehood having not even remembered Haley when she first came back into his life. But he was lucid on one point. "You were more worried about anyone thinking I married you whether it was all a gag or not than the fact we kissed."

"Did you have to tell Lucas Roe? I know he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend. He had been trying to get me to make out with him for weeks, but once he found out I kissed you he was so angry he barely said a word to me the rest of the year."

"I'm the one he gave a black eye." Nathan said dryly.

"Luke was the captain of the JV basketball team. I wanted him to think I was cool and I knew he was all hung up on you."

"So you squealed on me."

"You want an apology now?" Sure she was spoofing him once again; Nathan gave her his most charming smirk.

"I'll take that." She smiled back, a smile that lightened her eyes to a hazel more greenish brown that mesmerized her date.

They drank coffee and talked after their meal, and chatted and laughed as the hours ran into each other. Nathan couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed or laughed so much.

When he finally peered at his watch, he was astounded to realize it close to eleven. "Wow, it's getting late." He said. "I need to call it a night." After all, He got up promptly at six.

Haley placed her credit card in bill holder and excused herself to the ladies room. As soon as she was out of sight Nathan replaced it with his and handed it to the returning waiter, slipping her card under his sleeve (an old magic trick) until he could replace it without her knowing. His plan went without a hitch.

When they walked out under the starry sky, Nathan had a sense of regret. He didn't want to leave.

"Look at the sky." Haley awed, slipping her hand into Nathan's.

He didn't fight it, locking his fingers with hers. "It's captivating." He conceded.

Her car arrived and they drove back to his house in silence. When she pulled into the drive way, he considered inviting her in for coffee, then decided they both drank enough at the restaurant. Besides, they had to work the next morning. More importantly, Haley might read something else into the invitation. She was an old friend, nothing more. He wanted it to keep it that way.

He turned to her and smiled timidly. "I had fun. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Nate. We'll do it again."

Nathan was amazed at how attractive another evening with Haley James sounded to him. He had underestimated her. Had he?

"There's something else I would like to try again." Her eyes filled with corruption.

"Try again?" He copied. "What?"

Her amazing eyes grew dark and extreme. "I want to kiss you for old times' sake." Her fingers raked his ear lobe, her other thumb moving down the column of his throat.

"Well, okay. For old times' sake." He was terrified at how his heart was reacting to the idea of Haley touching him ….kissing him.

Her mouth lifted cautiously toward his, her minty breath caressing his skin.

"Don't forget." He whispered, when her mouth was about to greet his. His hands held her lovely face.

"Old times' …"

"I won't forget." She said as her lips dove over his.

He moaned and drew her chin up with his large hands. The kiss was slow-burning and thorough. When it ended, Nathan's hands were clutching her waist.

Haley's small digits cradled his strong neck and chiseled jaw line.

A sweet rush of happiness coursed through his veins. Nathan felt a brewing energy, a flow of warmth, unlike anything he'd ever witnessed before.

Then she kissed him a second time.

"Don't forget." He repeated when she drug her mouth from his and nuzzled it into the curve of his shoulder.

She heaved several sharp breaths before inquiring, "What shouldn't I forget?"

"Yes... Dear God, don't forget."

She raised her head and planted her hands lightly on his broad shoulders, her face only centimeters from his. "What is so crucial you don't want me to forget?" She whispered.

Haley wasn't the one that didn't need to forget; it was Nathan. He wasn't attentive to the fact he had spoken aloud. He bit his lip, unsure, and then he twisted his head to look out the side window of the car, anywhere but at Haley.

"Uh …. I can't forget I'm in love with Jennifer."

A cumbersome lapse of silence ensued.

"How did I forget that?" Haley answered shortly. "You're in love with Jenn."

Her arms fell away, releasing him.

Nathan waited, on edge. "Thanks again for wonderful meal." His hand clutched the car door handle. He was eager to make his exit.

"Next time maybe you'll actually let me pay." Haley stared at him stone faced, her own hands latched to the steering wheel.

Ashamed she had discovered his disrespect of her for not letting her pay, he reddened. He climbed out of the car and hurried inside his home. After cutting off the alarm and turning on the light in the living room, he peeked out the window by the front door. Haley had left.

Mouth was at his desk working when Nathan arrived the next morning, but they didn't have time to converse. His friend tried text messaging him, but he cut off his phone. He knew Marvin was disappointed he hadn't told him about his dinner date with Haley James.

Nathan didn't want to discuss it. He figured that if he told Marvin anything he would mention the kiss, which he wanted to avoid at all costs. He wouldn't be able to put him off forever, but maybe today, longer if possible.

What a bonehead he was for letting Haley kiss him. At the time, I seemed natural and honest, the end to a perfect night.

He was confused as to why he didn't' put up a fight. If Jennifer got wind of it, she might think he really liked Haley. Which, of course, was wrong, he didn't.

His boss was a woman of morals and virtue. Falling in love with her was frustrating. Judging to her reaction to him having dinner with Haley, she wasn't the jealous type. If he could only discover a way to spark her interest and show her how he felt in the process.

The morning was bustling. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan saw Haley arrive. Although he was speaking to an important client on the phone, he stared after her as she approached her energetic manager. He watched her remove some paper work from her briefcase and show it to the other woman so the pair could study it. They conferred for a good while, then the manager nodded and Haley left without so much as a glance in Nathan's direction.

_Ouch!_

It wouldn't hurt her to say hello. But if she wanted to ignore him, fine. He would do the same.

The day ended with JL signing a popular professional football player to a big endorsement.

As Nathan had predicted, Marvin sought him out before he could leave his office.

"So how was your date?"

"I had a good time."

"You're into redneck bars now?" He teased.

"We went to Bovinity." He announced louder than necessary, since Jennifer was walking in the office. She paid about as much attention to him as a cobweb in the corner.

"Bovinity." Marvin aped. "I have to give it to Haley, that's a man's restaurant, red meat heaven. If they had strippers we'd never leave."

"That was the best rib eye I ever tasted." He continued to study Jennifer for some note that she was listening in on their conversation. She was seated at her desk, reading some statistics soccer cleats that Nathan had read earlier and suggested it to her.

"Then what did you do?"

Nathan looked back at his friend. "Why would you think we did anything else? We had dinner, talked, and she drove me home. That's all she wrote."

"If that's your story." Marvin said eyeing suspiciously. "You don't have to so touchy."

"Haley James is just a friend, that's all."

Jennifer peered up from her report, but her attention went Marvin before inching over to Nathan.

"Hi, Jennifer," Nathan greeted her politely. "Are Marvin and I disturbing you? We would be happy to go in the hallway if you would like."

"No, no, you're fine." She looked past them and rose to her feet. "Hi, Ms. James.

"Am I interrupting a meeting?" Haley stepped into the office as if it really didn't matter if she was or not. Her naturally curly hair was in a loose bun and today she was wearing a JL tennis dress that hugged her body nicely and a pair of their tennis shoes not yet out in stores. And yet Nathan had no trouble recalling last nights elegant dinner companion when he looked at her.

"No. We were just chatting," Jenn answered, " Problem?"

"There's just something I would like you to take a look at in the sportswear department."

"I'll be right there."

Haley threw Nathan a tranquil smile, batting her eyes.

"Hi, Nate."

"Hales." His heart was pounding so hard against the walls of his chest, it was crazy. It must be due to embarrassment, he convinced himself. Haley was a friend, a girl who didn't even like him; just because he let her kiss him didn't mean it had any romantic implications. The sooner he made her understand that the better.

"Haley and Nathan went out to dinner last night." Marvin said voluntarily to Jennifer. "She took him to Bovinity."

"Very nice," She commented, obviously more interested in what Haley needed than Nathan's dating history.

"We had a good time, didn't we?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yes, very nice." He said staunchly.

Haley waited until Jennifer was out of the room before she stepped back and dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose. Then she loudly divulged to everyone in earshot, "You were stupendous last night. I can never get enough, Nathan."

Pamela


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

Thanks for the replies. They keep me motivated.

**Chapter 4**

"You said nothing happened." Marvin accused, looking intently at a red faced Nathan.

"Nothing did happen!" He shrieked furious enough to track Haley James down and strangle her by her pretty little neck. She has some audacity to say something so embarrassing in front of Marvin! Jen could have heard her too!

"Why would she make up something like that?" Marvin continued to question.

"Dude, you know Haley! She doesn't have to have a reason." Nathan snipped. "We make out for a few minutes and she makes it sound like..."

"Made out! You kissed her?" Marvin asked forcefully, his eyes tightening." You just said there's nothing going on between the two of you."

" It was no big deal, just a little peck on the lips and **she** kissed me. It was something between friends for old times' sake." He was stretching the truth, but it was necessary.

While he was chatting, Nathan started stuffing his briefcase with paper work from his desk, much of it unneeded, but he wasn't paying that much attention. He slammed it shut catching a few fingers in the heavy leather holder. Jerking his right hand out, he sucked on the injured fingers.

"Enjoy your weekend," He said stiffly, not fully sure why he was even bothered by Marvin's reaction. "I'll see you on Monday." He stormed through the office, but pause in front of Haley as she left the sportswear division.

"You wanted something, Honey?" She cooed in a seductive voice, making sure to leave barely inches of space between their bodies.

"You, Haley James are scandalous!"

Haley appeared unhappy with his choice of adjectives." Don't you mean evil and mean?"

"That too." He grumped.

She grinned from ear to ear just as Nathan expected. "I like how you think."

Nathan chewed on an irate comeback. It wasn't wise to getting into a verbal debate with Haley James. She would hurl an insult back at him so fast he would start to stutter. Spasmodic, Nathan hoofed it to the elevators and stuck the button several times feverishly.

"I'll drop by later, sweetheart." Haley yelled to him just as the doors were closing, effectively stopping another fight.

She was playing with his head again. She had to be. No sane woman would expect him to invite her into his home after her latest gag, not even brazen Haley James.

Once home, Nathan took a long, serene shower. He dried off and dressed in basketball shorts and a Miami Heat jersey. Friday nights were more often than not quiet for him. He was chomping on some cheese puffs and scanning the minimal contents of his refrigerator when the door bell rang.

_"That is not Haley!" He told himself._

It was Haley, juggling a six pack of beer in one hand and a large sack of food from the local Chinese restaurant in the other.

Nathan watched her, too floored by her daring to show up to speak.

"I come in peace." She proclaimed, swinging the food bag with more than a little ceremony.

"Listen here, you ... you nutcase! It's going to take a lot more than take out to get you off the hook for that prank you pulled this afternoon."

Haley pouted. "C'mon, Nate, relax a little."

"Relax! You ... You..."

"I think the word you're looking for is nutcase."

"You have some serious balls!"

"Actually I don't." She quipped with a bat of the eyes. "I could show ya."

"Haley!" He folded his arms across his chest, knowing he shouldn't have opened the door, but the food smelled so inviting it was difficult to maintain his rage.

"Okay. I might have gone a smidge overboard today. I admit it." Haley came clean her brown eyes self-condemnation.

She jostled the bag so that it became slightly ajar and the most luscious aroma floated out. _She had his favorite, Nathan just knew it._

"Do you forgive me?" Haley raised the bag under Nathan's chin with big puppy dog eyes.

"Do I smell spring rolls and lemon chicken?" He was practically salivating.

"Honey lemon chicken." She taunted.

"You're forgiven."

He snatched the bag and led the way to the kitchen. After removing the many boxes containing a variety of dishes, he got two plates from the cupboard and collected the utensils they would need and he mentally reviewed his crimes.

"I still can't believe you said that." He muttered, shaking his head.

He set the table, not forgetting napkins or to pull a chair out for the lady after she finished washing her hands.

"At least tell me why you found it necessary to say those things in front of Jennifer. Marvin has already started interrogating me. Can you image what they both think now?"

Haley took the opener and removed the caps from two beers, setting one by each plate. "I've never been so humiliated in my life."

"Never?... Ever?" She prompted returning the bottle opener to it's rightful drawer.

Haley took a swig of her beer, giggling before she donned a Jamaican accent and sung, "Here's a little song I wrote, ... You might want to sing it note for note ... Don't worry... Be happy!... Don't worry, Be happy!" She belted loudly in perfect pitch to Nathan's aggravation.

"And bribing me with Chinese is not the cure all for all the antics you're pulled, Haley James." He insisted.

"I'll be good." She promised her eyes bright and innocent like a five year old.

She bounced over to the counter and retrieved the bottle opener and popped the top on two more beers.

Nathan started dishes a sample of each dish on to both of their plates. "Did Jenn say anything after I left?"

"About what?" Haley went behind him, adding more of each item to her servings.

"D'uh about me." He growled.

Haley handed him one of the beers. "Not really."

Nathan stopped and let his eyes meet hers. "Not really? What does that mean?"

"It means, she didn't say much about you."

Haley was baiting him, hanging bits and pieces of information just to watch him squirm. He should have known not to trust her. But he was so anxious to know what Jennifer said so he ignored his pride. "Quote everything she said." He demanded. "Now, Haley."

The playful blonde had stuffed her pie hole with vegetable lo mein and Nathan was left to wait several moments as she chewed and then swallowed. "She said you told her we had a past, that we're old friends."

Nathan sat up, too curious to act nonchalant. "Did she look upset? Jealous?"

"Jennifer Lindley?... No, if anything she looked bored out of her ever loving mind."

"Bored." He repeated. His shoulders slumped with failure." Do I have come to work and walk around all day in my birthday suit to get that woman to notice me?"

"Oooo good idea. I bet that will work. Maybe you should try it out at home first, get into the swing of things." She burst out laughing. "Oops, that was a Freudian slip... I would be willing to be your test audience if you're serious." She sounded completely casual, as he'd been suggesting switching his long distance carrier. "I mean that's what friends are for? Do you need help with that drawstring?" She tilted back in her seat to check out his low hanging shorts.

Nathan took a gulp of his beer, hiding his amusement. Haley hadn't changed in twelve years. She was still funny, adventurous and a big flirt. Ha ha, Hales."

"I'm serious as a stroke. I'll pretend I'm Jennifer and "she licked her lips.

"You promised to be good." He warned.

She flipped her shiny mane over her shoulder, so it spilled down her back. "Oh I'm going to be real good. Just you wait Nathan Scott."

Bashfully, he lowered his head to his plate. "Haley, c'mon. You're embarrassing me again. Cut it out... It makes me look like a loser." He took a big bite out of one of his spring rolls, chewing pensively. "I don't get you. Every time I think I have you figured out, you switch up on me."

"Like what?"

"Like yesterday you ask me to dinner, but I never assumed you would choose some place as upscale as Bovinity. You were a lady all evening and today you're so..."

"Evil and mean?"

"Exactly." He agreed. "One minute you're the poster child for style and grace and the next you're hounding me with your wisecracks."

"I'm a tease, remember?"

"But I can't handle you if I don't know what to expect."

"That's the beauty which is Haley." She reached for a fortune cookie. "It's all part of my hotness. Women are supposed to keep men on their toes."

"Not this man." He informed immediately. "I need to know where I stand with you."

"Behind me or I can't see."

Haley, please, I'm not kidding. I can't have you pulling stunts like you did today. I have always lived a model life. A couple days with you and my reputation with the company is ruined. I can't walk proudly into the office any longer. I hear people gossiping and see the stares and I know they are talking about me."

"Us." She corrected. "They're talking about us."

"That's even worse! If they want to talk about me and a woman, I would prefer it be Jennifer. Just how much longer is this restructuring going to go on anyway?"

As far as Nate was concerned, the sooner Haley and her band of brownies were out of the office, the faster his life would return to normal. He hated change.

"We're almost done."

"At the rate you're going, I'll be retiring and getting a gold watch before you finish."

She kept ignoring his dramatics. "It will be finished before the end of the year."

"Yes, but how dependable is your word?"

"I'm behaving aren't I?"

"I suppose," He conceded rudely, snatching a stack of unopened mail he had left on the table and Haley was sifting through.

"What's this?" Haley vexed, rescuing a piece of notebook paper from the pile before it fell to the floor.

"It's for the gaming promotion my department is having at the mall tomorrow, you're suggestion by the way. It has the times my employees are schedule for, what games we're promoting and giveaways we're providing... I'm going to have the morning shift."

"I should have know you couldn't wing that either." She sounded mildly insulting.

"I've been organized all my life. It's not like to change now."

"That's why I want you to chill a little." She continued to study his list. "What time are you going?"

"Everything will be set up in the malls courtyard before it opens at 9 am. I'll be there on time."

"So you wrote down everyone's job description, but you're going to be there by yourself until 12 to give out hints to improve players' games and to hand out prizes after patrons play against each other?"

"Yes."

"Makes sense." Her remark surprised him. "Want me I come?" She withdrew a pen from her purse and wrote her name beside his and a job description.

"No!" He snatched the paper.

"Why not?" She scowled offended.

He read aloud what she wrote. "Maybe because of this!"

Haley's job description:

**She'll be looking hot to attract teenaged boys and their dads. She'll sweet talk them into buying more of Nathan's video games**.

He finished. "I can't believe you wrote that!"

"Oh please, I bet I could sell more than you could and you invented the damn games." Haley challenged.

Nathan knew sex sells, hell some beautiful model enticed him to buy some bullsh!t more often than he liked to admit, and Haley James was certainly sexy.

"Uh…." Nathan hadn't planned on her being there, but he could object sense it was for the good of the company and she behaved herself. "You have to promise no tricks, no little gags like you did today and absolutely no teasing me. If you tell anyone we're married I'm walking away from you and that's a promise."

"Deal!" She crossed her heart before clapping her hands giddly.

"You didn't heart it, your oath with Nikki." Nathan demanded realizing he caught up he had gotten in Haley's games. "Nevermind."

Her eyes were dancing as she stood to bring her plate to the sink. "Damn, it's a shame your in love with Jennifer," She told him. "If I'm not careful, I could fall for you myself." With that, she kissed him on the pulse point of his neck and let herself out the front door.

Rubbing his fingers along his neck, Nathan sighed after hearing the door close. Only then did he let his body quiver with delight.

"Oh, Hales." He whispered.

That last thing he wanted was for Haley to fall in love with him. Not that she wasn't gorgeous, kind, and terrific. Their personalities didn't mesh; Haley was unpredictable, always doing the unexpected, whereas Nathan's life ran like clockwork. He liked Haley. He almost wished he didn't, but he couldn't help himself. However, an overload of her pranks would have him in a straight jacket before he knew it.

Standing, Nathan put the leftovers in storage bins and neatly placed them on the second shelf in his refrigerator. He filled the sink with hot soapy water and put the dirty dishes in when the phone rang. He quickly wiped his hands off and took the cordless from its wall stand near the back door.

"Hello?"

"Nathan... Hi, it's Jenn."

He was so shocked his hand let go of the receiver and the telephone fell into the bubbling water with a loud **Plop! **He pulled it out, only to find it dripping with water.

He tossed it on the counter and in is bare feet; he made a dash for the telephone in the living room only to slip on the water that splashed from the sink onto the floor when he dropped the other phone. He busted his butt. He rubbed his hip as he struggled to his feet and ran down the hall to pick up the phone in the living room.

"Sorry. Sorry." He cried once the receiver was by his ear. "Jennifer? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm here. Is this a bad time? I could call back later. You don't have company do you? I don't want to interrupt a party or anything." She rambled.

"Oh, now is fine. I didn't know you had my home number ….. But apparently you do. After all you've been my boss for 4years." _Nine months and 27 days, not that he was counting or anything. _"Naturally you would have it in the human resources department. "

She hesitated and Nathan stroked the damp and bruised area of his hip he had hurt when he landed flat on his ass. But it was a small price to pay to get a call from Jennifer Lindley!

"The reason I'm calling…."

"Yes, Jennifer," He prompted when she didn't immediately continue.

The silence lengthened before she blurted out, "I just wanted to thank you for those statistics on soccer cleats. I know they're going to help improve our products. It was thoughtful of you and I appreciate it."

"I have some others on football cleats and track spikes I think you'll find interesting too. If you like, I'll bring them in next week."

"Sure. That will be fine. Thanks again, Nathan. Goodbye."

The line disconnected before Nathan could say anything else. He was left holding the receiver. A smirk came slow and confident, with a husky "Yes!" in triumph. He tossed the receiver in the air, but it hit him in the head when he tried to catch it. He put it back on the mount, rubbing his forehead with his other hand.

Pamela


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

I appreciate the feedback I've gotten, but I'm not sure there's a real interest for this ficton here. Should I continue posting this story? Let me know what you think. Thanks.

**Chapter 5**

Early the next morning, Nathan was dressed and waiting for Haley. "Hales!" He cried, drawing her into a bear hug after opening the door to let her inside. "I could kiss you."

She dropped to the ground in fitted black jeans and a yellow JL Sport midriff tee with "Show Me Your High Score" across it in black letters. Tilting head she grinned up at him. "Hey, I'm not stopping you." She closed her eyes and puckered up.

Nathan ignored the invitation. "Jennifer called me last night." He didn't even try to contain his joy: he felt like skipping and dancing.

"Jennifer called?" Haley sounded surprised.

"Yes. It was right after you left. She wanted to thank me for those statistics on soccer cleats. But the important thing is she asked if I was alone, like it mattered to her."

"If you were alone?" Haley repeated and scowled.

"How is that important?"

"Don't you get it?" For all Haley's intelligence and street smarts, Nathan thought she could be really dense sometimes. "She wanted to know if you were with me. Jennifer's jealous, she just doesn't realize it yet...Hales, I can't remember being these happy in years, not since college."

"Because Jenn called you about some stupid soccer cleat article?"

"Don't sound so doubtful. It's the "in" I have been waiting for all these months. She finally noticed me thanks to you Haley." He beamed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She mumbled to herself; looking much less than thrilled.

"It's so amazing" He continued. " I don't think I got any sleep last night. There was something in her tone I've never heard before. I don't know how to explain it. For the first time in years, Jenn knows I exist!" He gushed.

"Are we going to the promotion or not?" Haley insisted coldly. "Damn it Nathan, I can't believe you've gone all rainbows and unicorns over a stupid phone call."

"But this wasn't just any call," He reminded her, drinking down the rest of his coffee. "It was from Jennifer."

"You sound like a thirteen year old with a crush on her favorite musician." Haley frowned, but Nate wasn't about to let her short temper ruin his mood. He was sure Jennifer's call was the beginning of a _real_ relationship. Next she'll mention sharing lunch and then...They left his house and walked to the driveway, Nathan smirking all the way.

Parked outside the garage was a sparkly green Jeep Commander with over-sized tires and pink, purple and yellow flowers painted to form a peace sign over the hood. He would have sworn the make was Hot Wheels, if it didn't actually have an engine and gas tank. It was typical Haley.

"This is your Jeep?" biting his lip to hold back his laughter.

" Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, but I'll drive my car." He offered, clicking the garage door opener on his keys.

Haley reached around him and hit the button again, closing it back.

"Nope. If you get mad at me I won't have a way home." She argued." I'm driving."

Nathan threw his hands up, turning to face the short woman.

"I'm not riding in that. It looks like we carjacked Barbie!"

"It's cute!" Haley defended with a pout as she went around to the driver's side, Nathan on her trail.

"Yea, for a bunch of pre-schoolers or the Power Puff Girls."

He held the door for the lady and went around and got into the brightly colored auto despite his dispute. He was too happy to even let this clown car bring him down. He snapped his seat belt and placed his stuff in the back seat cluttered with All Hale Change pens, notepads, binders and highlighters. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Would you stop smiling your ass off? You look like one of those guys on an erectile dysfunction medication commercial." Haley groused.

"Are you crabby this morning?"

"Which mall, Nathan?" She asked starting engine.

"Regency Square Mall."

Once the promotion started, both Haley and Nathan were too busy to talk. Nathan watch her flirt, charm and sweetly coerce sales on a variety of his games, each time letting the purchaser know they could meet the creator and even have him sign their merchandise. Boys waited in line to challenge her to a game of tennis, hockey or mini-golf at the kiosk setting up for contest. She was really great with people. Nathan couldn't help but admire that.

Close to noon, Haley returned from the restroom and decided to spend the rest of her time with Nathan. She sat down on a bench with three girls that looked about twelve, waiting for him to finish explaining some secrets to his baseball game to some college guys. After they left, she rose only to be cut off by the girls, with hateful looks.

"Back off lady, we saw him first!" They warned. Great she was about to get jumped by some tweens.

By noon, Nathan could see Haley was about to unravel or maybe it was because someone had grabbed her ass for the fourth time.

"**That's it!" **Haley handed a stack of games to Alyson, Nathan's division's vice president and stalked towards the parking lot, her friend running to keep up.

"Thanks for helping out this morning, Haley. I didn't think the turn out would be so big. You were a trooper." He offered sweetly melting some of the ice she was emitting.

"How about some lunch?" She suggested. "Let go someplace far away from here, New Zealand maybe?"

Nate chuckled and placed his hand in the small of her back. "That sounds like a great idea, Hales."

Outside, the traffic was terrible. They noticed several cars circling the lot looking for a parking space and tow of them rushed to fill the one Haley vacated. They nearly collided in front of them over their eagerness. One woman leapt out of her vehicle and shot the other driver a finger.

"So much for enjoying your weekend." Haley commented," shopping really brings out the worst in some people."

"And the best," Nathan reminded.

"I would rather stay home and buy stuff off the Internet." She grumbled, a truck cut in front of her and Haley slammed on the horn. "Where should we go eat?"

They were barely moving in the Back-To-School traffic..

Nathan looked at her with a gentle smile. "Any place is cool with me.There's plenty of excellent restaurants nearby. You chose and I'll treat."

"We'll talk about who pays later? Right now I'm worried about getting out of this bumper-to-bumper jam before my road rage kicks in."

Nathan grew pale for a moment, rechecking his seat belt.

Haley giggled. "I'm just kidding."

He nodded, laughing too. "I don't think it will take much longer."

"Me either." Her eyes held his for what seemed like forever- until the jerk behind her honked the horn irritably. Haley glanced up and saw the traffic ahead of them had started to move. She immediately stepped on the gas.

Nathan didn't know what Haley had found so fascinating about his appearance, unless it was his unruly hair. His faded cut was starting to grow back and it was in that baby bird stage where there was no need to comb it.

"What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" He asked feeling self-conscious.

"Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"It's the way you were staring at me a minute ago."

"Oh, that." She said easing into a restaurant parking lot.

"I don't think I've ever completely appreciated how handsome you are." She answered in a casual matter-of-a-fact voice.

Nathan blushed, turning away. "I'm just an average guy. I wonder sometimes if I were better looking if Jennifer would have given me the time of day sooner."

"Trust me, blue eyes." She said, cutting the engine and removing her seat belt. "You're handsome enough."

"For what?"

"For this," She leaned across the seat and captured his mouth with hers.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Nathan whispered, slowly licking his lips in an effort to pull himself back to reality.

As far as kisses go, Haley's were good, downright delicious. She kissed better than any one he'd ever kissed. But the fact was, he was in love with Jennifer.

"You're right. " She muttered, shoving the door open with more force than needed and waited as Nathan strode around the Jeep to help her out. "Why do I keep doing that?" She questioned herself more than him.

Nathan frowned, vex by her odd mood. One minutes she diving into his arms and kissing him passionately, the next she was grouchy and curt.

"I'm hungry." She barked, as he lifted her down to the pavement. Sometimes, I do crazy things when I haven't eaten."

"That explains it." The next time he went anywhere with Haley James, he would make sure she was full first.

The pair split up to go wash their hands in the crowded restaurant. Haley got back first and reserved their spot.

After Nathan found out there was going to be a thirty minute wait, he sifted through the bills in his wallet with great interest.

"What are you looking for?"

He turned to her long enough to give a look that questioned her intelligence and slipped the hostess a twenty.

"Clearly, if you're irrational when your blood sugar is low, you might do something stupid while we're waiting. Honestly, you embarrass me enough, Hales."

Their names were called and the hostess led them to the dinning hall before she could argue.

A batch of breadstick sat on the table. Nathan handed her one. "Eat." He instructed. "Before you're overcome with craziness again."

"You mean before I kiss you again." She said in a low voice leaning close to him.

He drew back quickly, not giving her a chance of following through on that. "Exactly, or before you freak dance with the waiter or any of the other loony things you do."

"Freak dance?" She scrunched her face before relaxing it again. "Tell the truth, I've been good all morning."

"Did you forget the little slip up in the car?" He reminded her, lifting her breadstick filled hand close to her mouth. "Now eat."

Before Haley had a chance to take a bit, the waiter approached with two menus. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, are you ready to order?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Nathan stammered under his breath, fuming at Haley. He should have known he couldn't trust her.

"Excuse me." Nathan said, sat up abruptly and shaking a finger at his date. "My name is Scott, her name is James." He explained patiently. He was not going to let Haley continue this game. "We're just friends here for lunch. "His narrowed eyes caught Haley's.

She looked as innocent as a chubby toddler. She shrugged as if she had no part in the misunderstanding.

"I see." The waiter apologized." I'm sorry for the confusion."

"No problem." Nathan didn't want to make a big issue out of this, but he didn't want Haley to think she was going to get away with it, either.

The middle aged man took their drink orders. Haley whispered something to him before adding an ice tea to the order. He cast Nathan a sympathetic glance. Haley's own eyes resting momentarily on him before the waiter went away.

"All right, what did you say to him?" He hissed.

The menu seemed to command her total commitment. "What makes you think I said anything?"

"Haley! I heard you whispering and then he starts looking at me like I was holding Bambi's mom when she died!"

"You got me."

"Haley, don't play games with me." Nathan warned.

"Fine, if you must know,... I told him you suffered a head injury and have developed premature Alzheimer's."

"Alzheimer's!" He repeated loudly enough to attract the attention of the diners at the next table. Grinding his teeth, Nathan snatched up his menu, gripping it so tightly the edges bended. It didn't do any good to argue with Haley. The woman was impossible. Every time he tried to reason with her, she did something to make him regret it.

"How else was I suppose to explain that you'd forgotten our marriage. " She asked reasonably.

"I didn't forget our marriage." He informed her form between clenched teeth, reviewing the menu and quickly making a selection. "Good Lord, it wasn't even real."

He then realized the waiter had returned, placed their drinks on the table and was now waiting with pen in hand. The man's ready smile faded as he looked from Nathan to Haley and back again. His mouth tight as he suspected there was more to their story and it involved something illegal.

"Uh…" Nathan ditched, feeling like even more of an idiot. The urge to explain was overwhelming, but every time he tried, he only made matters worst. "I'll have a turkey on rye." He said, shooting daggers across the table at Haley.

"That sounds good. I'll have the same." She said, closing her menu.

The man scribbled down their order, then hurried away, pausing to glance over his shoulder as if he wanted to be able to identify them later in a police lineup.

"Look! See what you did." Nathan whispered hotly once the water was far enough away from their table not to overhear.

Maybe he was being unreasonable but Haley was the one who had started this nonsense. No one could rattle him as much as she did, and worse he let her get to him every time.

Letting her tag along at the promotion was a prime example, and the Chinese food had lead up to it. No man in his right mind should've have let Haley into his home after what she had said in front of Marvin. He needed his head examined!

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, tearing into her breadstick. That was rather pointless now, Nathan thought. Lunch would be there any minute.

"What's wrong?" He cried, dumbfounded that he had to ask. "You mean other than the waiter believing I have a memory altering disease or that I'm a criminal, something equally pathetic."

"Here." She handed him one of the miniature bread sticks. "Eat this and you'll feel better."

Nathan seriously doubted that, but he took it anyway, cursing under his breath.

"Relax." She urged.

"Relax." He mocked. "How can I possible relax when you're doing and saying things I find excruciatingly humiliating? "

"I'm sorry, Nate. I really am." To her credit, she did look remorseful. "But you're so easy to freak out and I can't seem to stop myself."

Their sandwiches arrived, plump with turkey and Swiss cheese. Nathan was reluctant to admit how much better he felt after he had eaten. Haley's spirits had apparently approved, as well.

"So." She said her hands rubbing her toned belly. "What do you have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

Nathan hadn't given it much thought. "I guess I'll go home and gather some more of that information for Jennifer. But that prospect didn't particularly excite him. After his adventures with Haley, it wasn't any wonder.

"It's perfect outside, sunny and comfortable. What's the point of having the day off?" Haley asked."Doesn't that take all the fun out of it? What a waste."

He grinned, trying to imagine himself scramble to put the information together on Monday morning. That was definitely not his style.

"Want to hang out at my house?" She suggested out of the blue. "I have a feeling you spend too much time at home.

"Your house?" Nathan ignored the comment about his social life, mainly because she was right. He rarely hung out with anyone including Marvin when work wasn't included. "I don't know."

"For God's sakes! I'm not going to bury you under the floor boards, Nathan!" Haley huffed at his hesitation. "I like hanging out with you and there's tons of stuff to do at my place. I thought we could have a good time."

"You have to promise no funny stuff."

"Yes, Sir.' She saluted before reaching before her purse while speaking and removing her wallet.

"What are you doing now?" He sorted through the bills and withdrew a twenty.' It's my turn and I insist on paying."

He hesitated when he saw deepening scowl. "Or real women don't allow men to buy them lunch?"

"Sure, go ahead." She said flippantly.

It was all Nathan could do not to gloat. He guessed that his gesture in paying for their meal would somehow be compromising to her liberated pride.

Apparently, he was right. As they were walking toward the cashier, Haley stepped up her pace, grabbed the check from his hand and slapped some money on the counter. She glared at him as if she expected a drawn-out public argument. After the ruckus they'd already caused in the restaurant, Nathan was damned if he was going to let that happen.

"Haley." He argued the minute they were out the door. "What was that all about?"

"Fine, you win. Call me a feminist, but when I ask a man to lunch I pay, no matter how old fashioned he is."

"But this isn't a real date. We're only friends, and even that's…"

"I don't give a damn. Let's just consider it an apology for the embarrassment I caused you earlier."

Arm around his bicep, Haley led the way to the car and then her home. They rode in silence to the most affluent area of Jacksonville. Nathan had a few friends that lived in this area, but his visits were few and far between.

Finally, they arrived at a private drive way. Nathan wasn't expecting it to take ten minutes to reach the home, well mini-mansion and luxurious estate. The thing was as big as the Kennedy Compound.

Getting out of the car in awe, Nathan gazed up at the dark brick abode. "You do not live here."

Haley walked around slapping him on the chest. "Yes, I do and I worked damn hard to get it."

"I didn't mean…" He was feeling like a heel.

Haley put her hand. "You know how big my family is, this place is crowded around the holidays and Taylor keeps finding me, so I may need to add on." She scoffed. "Besides, you wouldn't believe what companies are willing to pay me to fix their mess and keep their companies running smoothly, seriously."

Nathan stretched his arms out wide in the cobblestone drop off. "And it bought you all this?"

"I think the patents for the four business software programs almost every business in this country uses now that I created my senior year of college and the settlement for the copyright infringement from Microsoft helped." She said confidently.

Nathan was impressed and swelling with pride. "Way to go, Hales." He rubbed her back.

Quickly, she bounced forward, keeping eye contact with him. "I didn't come here to show off, Nate." She said modestly. "Let's have some fun."

She raced up the steps to the front door with Nathan right behind her. A gentleman several inches taller than Nathan and muscles bulging through his white polo shirt and black slacks greeted the pair.

"Welcome home, Ms. James." The green-eyed man smiled genuinely before glowering at Nathan and trying to shut the door on her guest.

"Mitch! Mr. Scott is coming in too." She scolded and he dropped his head like a little boy.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

"That's alright." She giggled. "Mitch this is Nathan Scott. Nathan meet Mitch Daniels."

Nathan held his hand out, but the butler didn't shake it. He folded his baseball bat sized arms and nodded. "Nathan."

"I'll be right back." Haley bounced out of the foyer and down one of the three hallways, clueless to the tension.

When she returned fifteen minutes later, both men were standing in the same spot.

Nathan noticed she was now wearing a simple blue bikini top and denim cut offs and a khaki vest over it. Her left arm was loaded down with two fishing poles and a picnic basket.

She threw Nathan a fishing cap and some sunscreen. Shaking her keys, she led him toward the backyard.

"I guess we're going fishing?" He asked looking down at the huge man-made lake from the window of her sunroom. She led the way, out the patio door and down the dozens of steps, stopping at a pier with several water toys.

"Let's jet ski!" Haley squealed.

Nathan was cautious, but conceded. He ended up having a great time.

Next, the used the big swan shaped paddle boat, but Nathan complained about doing all the work since Haley's legs were so short.

Once they got back to shore, Haley went into a small utility shed and returned with fishing pools and lure. They didn't catch anything, but it was fun none the less. They talked about everything and nothing at all. Haley cracked lame jokes and Nathan blushed at her forwardness.

Bored with fishing, Haley posed a canoe ride.

"You'll get to see the view from the middle of the lake, Nathan. It's so picturesque." She said practically glowing.

He couldn't deny her and joined her in the shaky boat. Nathan rowed while Haley sang and ate grapes from the picnic basket.

"_Row, row, row your boat, gently down…."_

"Not that again," Nathan groaned." Sing something else."

She cocked her head to the side for a minute before her eyes lit up and she burst into son again.

_Black socks they never get dirty_

_The longer you wear them the blacker the get_

_Some day I think I shall wash them_

_But something keeps telling me don't do it yet_

_Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet_

Nathan chuckled, watching her pull the cool grapes off the vine. His mouth was salivating.

"Give me some." He stretched his arm to emphasis he was busy rowing.

Haley leaned forward, placing the sweet fruit in his mouth and he chomped down on a half a dozen with a moan of satisfaction.

"Mmmm, that taste good."

The girl couldn't stop herself and tasted his lips. _He had just been too inviting._ Taking her tongue back and grinning from ear to ear, she returned to her position.

"Very good!"

Silence filled the air as Nathan continued to row. He wasn't angry, just enjoying the serenity of the landscape and the pleasure of her company. Suddenly, she leaned over the side of the boat and pointed.

"Look, there's an otter!"

With the same childlike fascination, Nathan jumped to feet causing the boat to rock. He dropped the oars. Haley dove to one side, tried beat the paddle to the water and Nathan went the other way. Unfortunately, their weight wasn't evenly distributed and he fell out of the boat.

Haley rushed to the side, waiting for him to surface. When he did it was close to the side of the canoe and he bumped his head, leaving a big knot. She couldn't get him in the boat, so she dove into the water and tried to drag him to shore.

Luckily, one of the groundsmen saw their predicament and took the speed boat out and picked them up. After making sure his injury was minor, Haley left Nathan to change into one of the many pair of shorts and tee shirts his company had given her to check out and survey for the sportswear department.

It was getting dark by the time Nathan returned. Smells of chicken, steak and burgers was coming from the grill on the deck. Another male employee was manning the barbecue and pointed to Haley on the far end of the oval deck. There was a large hammock between two soft lit citronella torches.

As he grew close, he could see Haley lying there in a yellow cotton sundress. Her naturally curly hair was loose and blowing around her make up free face when he caused the hammock to dip and take his weight. Lying beside her, he felt her body shiver as she sniffed. Turning on his side, he focused on her face, finding tears streaming down.

"Hales, why are you crying?"

"I was just having a girlie episode." She tried to brush it off sucking up her weeping.

Nathan's hands brushed her face. "What is it?" He coaxed gently. Seeing her sad bothered him a lot more than he cared to admit.

Finally, she twisted so their bodies were aligned. "You scared me. I'm so sorry you got hurt." She whispered through a few tears she couldn't fight off. "I bet you really hate me now." Her eyes dropped in shame for the bump on his forehead and she tried to lift herself, putting her weight on her arm." I'll take you home."

Nathan reached over, laying his arm on her and continuously sweeping his fingers up and over her elbow. "I'm fine, Haley. I had fun with you today, more than I had in a long time." He admitted.

Watching her eyes light up and her lips curve into a smile, his heart started beating like a jack hammer. The next thing he knew his face was moving closer and closer to hers and his could only focus on her mouth. He mind was telling him to stop, he loved Jennifer. But the only woman in his heart was Haley.

"I don't want to go home." He smirked before letting his mouth greet hers under a canopy of brightly shining stars. …..

Pamela


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

Thanks for the feedback. This chapter is short because it really doesn't fit with the one in the works.

I know NH have been kissing a lot in this fiction. Maybe it's time to tone it down.

**Chapter Six**

Nathan had never been more aware of a woman, her soft curves, satin skin and soft billowy mane. His own body reacted in a turbulent variety of scrambled sensations. Above all, it was amazing holding her in his arms. He wasn't sure when and dared not examine the feelings.

Slowly, leisurely, she lowered her head again. She made a soft wavering sound as her mouth touched his.

Nate let out a breath of ecstasy, lost in the moment he had meant to free himself before her kiss deepened or things went further.

Haley must have sensed his apprehension because her tiny hands slid down his neck in a delicate caress, drawing him even closer. Her mouth began a sensuous journey along his jaw and over his chin.

"Haley!" He moaned her name, uncertain of what he had to tell her.

"Hmmmm?"

"Are you hungry again?" He wondered desperately if the mixture of food smells coming from the barbecue meant they were done, beside maybe she would stop and they could end this make out session. He had lost his resolve a long time ago.

"Very hungry." She purred. "I've never been hungrier."

"But you had lunch and then a couple of bunches of grapes in the canoe."

She tediously raised her head."Nathan, are we talking about the same thing here? Oh hell, what does it matter? This is what matters." She covered his parted lips with hers.

Nathan felt his limbs go weak and slumped against her, his fingers tangled in her unruly curls and gripping the back of her head as though he expected to collapse at any moment, which was becoming a distinctive possibility as he kissed her.

"Haley, c'mon, I can't take much more of this." She he was the one clinging to her tiny frame. He had to do something and fast, before his ability to reason was lost entirely.

She drew an unsteady breath and muttered something he couldn't comprehend as her lips rubbed the fragile lobe of her ear.

"We ... Need to talk." He announced, keeping his eyes closed tightly. If he didn't look at the beautiful woman across from him, he could concentrate on what he had to do.

"Okay." She agreed. "You get us a glass of wine and meet me at the picnic table by the grill. I'll set everything up for dinner."

With a weighted sigh, Haley abruptly released him. The hammock swayed and Nathan nearly tumbled out of his resting spot, but Haley held it steady and let him escape to stand before her. He unconsciously bent down and swept her mouth, as if he wasn't entirely positive even now that she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She hadn't been playing this time or taunting him. The kisses they shared were intense. The type a woman gives a man she's very sexually attracted to, a man she is interested in having a relationship with. Nathan found himself shaking and unable to move.

"Would you like for me to get the wine?" She suggested.

He nodded and scurried to the wooden table about 100 feet away. The young man barely made it there on wobbly legs, there's no way he could have made his way over to the bar and carried two glasses of wine back.

Haley came back a few minutes later with two chilled goblets of Chardonnay and carefully handed him one, then sat across from him on a bench.

"You wanted to talk?"

Nathan's tilted his head up and down. "Yes." His throat felt thick, clogged with confused emotions and forming coherent words suddenly seemed impossible. He tried gesturing with his free hand, but that only serve to irate Haley.

"Nathan." She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Jennifer." The name came out in a gruff groan.

"What about her?"

"She called me."

"You already told me that."

"Don't you get it?" He cried, the breaks in his voice were now clearing. "Jennifer is finally showing some interest in me and now you're kissing me and telling everyone we're married among other crazy things." She paused to draw a heavy sigh. "I know I kissed you and I shouldn't have. Haley, please, you cannot fall for me?"

"Fall in love with you?" She echoed incredulously. "Nathan, you can't be serious. It won't happen, no way and no how!"

"Not a chance, huh?" Nathan remarked, slightly insulted and convinced she had misunderstood him.

Her taste was still on his lips as he licked them as couple of times as if that would correct his hearing. Either Haley was underestimating his intellect, or she was more of a wench than he had realized.

"There's nothing to worry about." She sipped her wine, serving him a burger and coleslaw, her gazing steady and emotionless. "I'm not falling in love with you."

"Oh, so you make a habit out of kissing unsuspecting men?"

"It isn't a habit, more like a luxury per say." She answered pensively. "It's one of my many hobbies."

"You certainly seem to be making a habit out of it with me."

His rage was growing and he was at odds to understand why he found her blasé' attitude so offensive. She was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. But he hadn't expected his ego to take such a knock out in the process. The fact that she wasn't the least bit interested in falling in love with him should have appeased him. It didn't.

It was as if their short make out sessions were little more than refreshing break for her, something to past the time and keep her from growing bored with his company.

"This may come as a shocker, Nathan Scott." Haley continued gingerly. "A woman doesn't have to be in love with a man to kiss him."

"I know that!" Nathan barked, fighting to hold back his anger, which was threatening to explode at any moment. "But do you have to be so ... so cold about it? If I wasn't involved with Jennifer, I might have taken you seriously."

"Last time I checked, you weren't involved with Jennifer." She returned with slight sarcasm.

She propped her legs up on the bench, bending them slightly as she took a bit of potato salad, looking very relaxed.

"I wouldn't be hanging out with you and kissing you if you were seeing someone. I wouldn't do that to you or to her. I'm not that kind of woman, Nathan. The way I see it, your involvement is all one sided, on your part. Am I wrong?"

"No." He reluctantly admitted. iIt's just like a woman to bring up semantics during an argument. Arrrggh/i

"So," She leaned back, crossing her legs in an innocent but sexy pose. "Do you enjoy my kisses? I take it they have improved since we were fourteen."

"Please tell me you don't want me to rate you?" He sputtered, choking on his drink.

"Obviously, I'm better than when we were kids, otherwise you wouldn't be so flustered. " She took a bit her pineapple chicken, smiling pleasantly all the while.

"Believe me, I'm not flustered."

She arched a brow. "Oh really."

"I'm sure you expect me to be your lap dog, overcome by your ...your feminine wilds. Well, If that's what you're waiting for it's going to be a hell of a long wait!"

She grinned devilishly, as if she were picturing him on all four panting in front of her and enjoying the sight.

"I think the problem here is you're the one falling in love with me and just don't know it."

"Falling in love with you and don't know it." He repeated with a loud doubtful snort. "You're Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs. There's no chance of that."

"Why not? Plenty of men tell me how desirable I am every day. I'm a hot chick." She quoted sharply. "Plus, I possess a certain charisma. I'm perky and accommodating …."

"Did your dad tell you that?" He made it sound like the wackiest thing he'd heard in years.

"I hate for you to join us in reality, but I do have admirers."

Why this news should add fuel to the fire of his temper was beyond Nathan, but he was so livid with her he could barely sit still.

"That's undeniable, but if I fall in love with a woman, you can believe it won't be just because she's a quote, unquote "hot chick"." He leered sardonically. "Look at Jennifer; she's my type of woman. Yes, she's gorgeous, but what is inside counts more than outward appearances."

"Then why are you so worried about falling in love with me?"

"I'm not worried! It's the other way around. The only reason I mentioned anything is because I thought you were beginning to take our times together too seriously. I was trying to be sensitive."

"I already explained that wasn't a problem."

"So I heard." Nathan sat his glass aside. Haley was upsetting him so much; his hand was shaking hard enough to spill it.

"Well," Haley murmured, peering at him. "You never answered my question."

"Which one?" He vexed irritably.

"About how I rate as a kisser."

"You weren't serious!"

"On the contrary." She set down her fork and climbed to the left and into his lap. Caught off guard, Nathan froze, too astonished to struggle.

"Let's do a retake." She whispered in a seductive tone.

"Ah …" A scary excitement took hold of Nathan. His mind commanded him to push this woman away, but some emotion, far more powerful than common sense, cautiousness, pressed the opposite.

Before he could protest, Haley bent toward him and pinned her mouth to his. He'd hold himself stiff and unresponsive, that's what he would do, teach her a lesson she deserved. How dare she imply she was some …. Some bewitching siren all men adored. But the second her lips met his, Nathan trembled with a mixture of surprise and deep-seated pleasure.

Everything in him wanted to cry out at the unfairness of it all. It shouldn't be this good with Hales. They were friends, nothing more. This was the kind of response he expected when Jennifer kissed him, if she ever did.

He planned to pull away but instead, Nathan moaned softly. It felt so incredibly wonderful, so right. At the moment, all his worries were gone except for the likelihood his heart would burst from beating so hard or she would notice the tent he was pitching in his briefs.

Suddenly, Haley broke the contact.

Nathan's instinctive disappointment was even more prevelant than her unexpected actions and sent his eyes flying open. His own vivid blue ones met brown ones, which seemed caramel.

"So how do I rate?" She faltered weakly as though she was having trouble speaking.

"Good." A one-word reply was all he could manage, although he was furious with her for asking.

"Just good?"

He nodded frantically.

"I thought we were better than that."

"We."

"Naturally, I'm only as good as my partner."

"The-then how do you rate me?" He had to ask.

Like a fool she handed him the gun and he'd shot himself in the foot. Haley was sure to take this opportunity to belittle him, stomp all over his ego, and turn this whole fiasco into a joke. He couldn't handle that right now. He dropped his dark head, waiting for her to break him.

"Much improved."

He knitted his eyebrows in surprise. He had no idea how to reply.

They were both silent.

Then Haley said quietly, "You know, Nate. We're both getting a lot better at this, much, much better." She pushed her forehead to his. "If we're not careful, you jut might fall in love with me after all."

So I didn't cut down on the kisses. Sorry:lol:

Pamela


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

Thanks so much for your continued interest in this fiction.

**Chapter 7**

"It's about time you got back here?" Mouth admitted to his best friend when he entered Nathan's office early Wednesday morning. Mr. Scott had been lecturing about video animation and graphics at one of Florida's school for art and design for the last two days.

"Miss me?" Nathan teased.

"Never leave me again." Mouth mocked dryly. "Anyway where were you Saturday? I tried calling you like ten times. Haley's staff hung out at the club where I was Deejaying. Let's just say the ladies treated me well." He boast with a wicked smile. "Good times were had by all, Man. You missed it."

"I was too worn out to go out Saturday night. I told you I had the promotion at the mall. I actually got ideas for two new games."

Mouth gave him a thumbs up. "So you were there **all** day?... I'm not buying it." He gazed at him suspiciously as he set down his computer bag and leaned against Nathan's desk. "You weren't hanging out with Haley James were you? Is that what or **who** wore you out?"

Nathan could feel the telltale signs of a blush coming up his throat. He looked down at the sheet with the companies video sales for the week and took a moment to compose himself. He was doing a moderate job of keeping Ms. James out of his thoughts thus far today.

"I told you I had a promo. Do you need a memo?" He stated somewhat defensively, then in an effort to change the subject he reached for the folder with Jennifer's name inked across it and mumbled, " You wouldn't happened to know Jenn's schedule for the day, would you?"

"No. I haven't seen her yet...Why?"

Nathan flashed his friend a broad grin. "She called me Friday night, Dude. I was so excited I dropped my cordless telephone in a sink full of water, then busted my ass trying to get to the telephone in the living room." He chuckled as he friend rolled his eyes at the story.

Looking around to see if anyone was in ear shot, Nathan leaned in to whisper to his best friend. "I think she's into me."

"Did she say so?"

"Not in those exact words." Nathan frowned.

Mouth seemed far from enthused for his friend. That slightly disturbed Nathan.

"Then why did she phone you?"

Nathan rolled his chair further into the desk, bending to speak to his buddy in a low tone once again. "I think she might be jealous." He whispered.

"Really?" Mouth eyes bulged.

"Is it that surprising?" He remarked, but he was too happy to take much offense to Mr. McFadden's attitude.

"Exactly why would Jennifer be jealous?" Mouth countered next.

"Maybe I'm blowing things out of proportion because it's what my head wants to believe, but she did call." He confessed honestly.

"What did she say?" Mouth urged, sounding extremely interested now. "She had to have some real reason."

"She wanted to thank me for those articles on athletic cleats, but we both know that was just an excuse. She kept asking if I were alone. That clued me in on the jealousy."

"It could have been lots of reasons for her to ask that." Mouth suggested.

"But she wanted to know if Haley was at the apartment or not."

"and was she?"

"Of course not," Nathan said righteously. He didn't feel guilty about hiding the fact that she had been there earlier or that the had spent nearly all of Saturday together. "Jennifer probably overhead Haley's ridiculous remark when I left the office on Friday. I bet that's what convinced her to call. If I wasn't so pissed at Haley's behavior, I might be grateful."

"What's that?" Mouth asked abruptly, pointing to the folder in Nathan's possession. His lips were tight as if he was annoyed-about what his friend had no clue.

"This, my amigo," He began, holding up the folder " is the key to my future with our lovely boss lady."

Marvin didn't immediately respond and looked more cross than before. "How do you mean?"

Nathan had an odd feeling something was off with his sidekick; he seemed to holding something back. However, Nathan had known Marvin for a long time. He would tell him when he was ready. He hated to be pushed or prodded.

"The folder," Mouth flicked it when Nate didn't answer.

The dark haired man flipped it open." I spend all day Sunday reading through statistics on cleats looking for articles that might interest Jennifer. I must have gone back five years. I copied the articles I considered the most valuable and included a brief synopsis of my own. That's why I was asking if you know her schedule."

"Unfortunately I do not." Mouth babbled tersely. He straightened up, picked up his computer bag and made a show of checking his watch. Then he looked over at Nathan with a reassuring smile. "I better start inventing something. I'll comeback later and give you some feedback on your new game ideas."

"Thanks," Nate said, then added, "Wish me luck with Jennifer."

"You know I do. I always have your back, Man." Mouth grumbled on his way out the door.

Wednesdays were generally calm around the office and the day prattled on, especially with Haley James away. Monday and Tuesday she had business in the company's Cincinnati office and had not returned. She and Nathan had talked each night until they both fell asleep. They were growing extremely close and the thought of their friendship made Nathan smile, but that's all it could be, friendship.

Nathan looked up every how and then half expecting to see Haley lounging in his doorway. Her crew had started bright and early like busy little bees, but by noon, Haley still was no where to be found. He started to worry that there may have been a problem with the morning flight she was suppose to take from Ohio.

Not until much later did he realized it was Jennifer he should be expecting, not Hales. Jennifer was his love interest and it was pestering him that Haley seem to occupy his thoughts.

As it happened, Jennifer did stroll past his office shortly after 2pm fantasy of Haley as a futuristic sex kitten clad in leather and carrying a whip, strutting her stuff for him. Jennifer's dominant flowery scent took him from his day dream and he race down the hall to his boss's quarters with the folder in hand..

"Good afternoon, Jennifer." He said cordially as he stood in her doorway clutching the paperwork. "Do you have a moment or would you rather I come back?"

She looked tired, as if the day had been long and grueling. It was all Nathan could do not to offer to massage her worries away like Haley had done for him on more than one occasion. Oops! iNo thoughts of Haley are allowed/i He warned himself. His heart swelled with a renewed wave of love. For a wild, impetuous moment, it was true, he suffered his doubts. Any man would have when a woman like Haley curled up in his lap or kissed him so fiercely. She might be confident to a fault and one of the biggest pranksters he had ever met: despite all that, he had a certain charm. But now that he was here with Jennifer, he remembered sharply whom he truly loved.

"I don't want to be a bother." He told her softly.

She gave him a listless smile. " Come in, Nathan. Now is fine." She gestured toward a chair.

He hurried into the office trying to keep the spring out of his step. Knowing he would be spending a few extra minutes alone with Jennifer, Nathan had taken special care with his appearance that morning. He wore a new light blue dress shirt with the Navy blazer Haley had bought him at the mall when she was suppose to be on a break from the promo. She said he looked beyond handsome in it. His cheeks turning crimson at thoughts of her admiration. She always knew how to boost his confidence.

She glanced up and smiled at Nathan again. This time he though he could see Jennifer's appreciation for his new jacket too. "What can I do for you? I hope your please with the final results of your office. I think Ms. James company did an excellent job." She frowned slightly.

For a second, he forgot what he was doing in Jennifer's office and stared at her blankly until her own gaze fell on the folder. "The renovations are fantastic. I'm sure they will help with efficiency." He said quickly. " Um… the reason I'm here…" He faltered, then took a deep breath and continued. " I went through some sports journals I have at home and found several articles that I think will interest you in relations to the advancement on cleats." He extended the folder to her, like it was the Holy Grail.

She took it from him and opened it. "Wow." She said, scanning the pages and surveying his written suggestions. "You really worked hard on this."

"It's nothing." He would have done a hundred hours more to gain the approval and admiration of his future love.

"I won't be able to get to this until later this week." Jennifer said.

"Take you're time. I know you're a busy woman. I just though this might help with the new shoe line."

"It was very thoughtful of you."

"I was glad to do it." He grinned with his most sexy smile.

When she didn't respond, Nathan hesitantly rose to his feet. "You must have a boatload of work to finish after being in Cincinnati yesterday and in meetings most of the morning, So I'll be going."

He was almost at the door when she spoke. "I only dropped in to grab a few things before I head out for the night. I have a hot date tonight."

Nathan felt like his feet had come from under him and he had been slammed to concrete. "Date?" He choked before he could stop himself, his jaw tight with a phony smile.

Jennifer's smile was downright giddy. "Yes, I'm meeting him for dinner."

"Well, enjoy your evening."

"Oh, I will." She almost squealed, her eyes glowing with happiness. " Oh and by the way." Jennifer added, tapping the folder he had worked diligently on, "Thanks for all the time and toil you put into this, Nathan. The company is lucky to have you."

"You're welcome." He buzzed. _The company is lucky to have you! What the hell?_

By the time Nathan got back to his office he felt stupefied. _Jennifer was dating._ It wasn't as if he thoughts she was living like a nun, but before today she hadn't mentioned seeing anyone. He might have suspected she had thrown out the information hoping to make him jealous if it had not been for one thing. She was practically floating with excitement about her upcoming day, she couldn't fake that. Besides, Jennifer was straightforward and didn't resort to games.

"Nate, dude," Mouth proclaimed, marching to his office a few minutes later, "Did you eat something bad a lunch? You look kind of green?"

Nathan tried to swallow his cottonmouth and gave his a wiry smile. "I gave Jennifer the research I did and we had a little chat."

"She didn't like your ideas?" Mouth picked up the poster of Tony Parker's animated image in Nathan's latest NBA game doing a lay up and pinned it to the door.

"She thanked me for it," He replied. "What she doesn't want is me. She doesn't even see me." He brushed his hand over his grown buzz of raven hair and braced both forearms on his desk, feeling completely crippled with heartbreak. Unless he acted quickly, he was going to lose Jennifer to a nemesis he doesn't know a damn thing about.

"You've been a blind spot to her before. What's different this time?" Mouth took the poster back down remember Haley didn't find it professional to place those items on the office door. She assumed she would be back tomorrow Yes, she could still kick his a ss.

"Jennifer was hurrying home because she had a date she was all stoked about. She's definitely into this guy or she wouldn't have said anything.

The information seem to surprise Mouth as much as it had Nathan. He was silent for a few seconds before he asked. "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Like what?" Nathan moaned, dropping his head to his desk. He remembered suggesting to Haley he stand on Jen's desk in all his glory. It had been a joke, but it was becoming more and more appealing as his desperation set in. Some serious measures were going to have be taken he just didn't know what.

Mouth created an excuse and raced out of the room. It wasn't until Nathan lifted his head, that he realized his friend had abandoned him. He moped sadly. He had arrived at work with such promising expectations only to have them crumble to ashes by 3pm. He had not felt this bummed in a very long time. He knew the best cure would be to force himself into some physical activity, something to get his blood pumping and his mind distracted.

The last thing he needed was to go home, lounging around and pout. Maybe he could go for a run, but the temperature was 90 degrees, in the shade. He knew that wasn't safe, but it would get him out of the house and maybe a breeze from the water would make it seem cooler. Besides, if Haley called, he would be out of the house. She always sensed his moods and he really didn't want her to know what happened with Jennifer.

Before he could finish his thoughts, a small form settled against his doorway.

Haley.

She wore a tailored black business suit that fit the woman like a glove to subtly enhance her wonderful physical attributes, and the sexiest pumps Nathan had seen a woman wear to work, he loved her feet. Even the way her hips rested against the wall was enticing.

"Hi, gorgeous." She drawled, giving him that sensual, intimate smirk or hers. The one Nathan vowed was meant to give him a hard on. But it wasn't happening today, not with his present state of drama.

"Don't you have workers to boss around?" He asked harshly.

"Hmph!" Haley stated, shaking her head. Ignoring his lack of welcome, she swayed into the office and perched herself at the edge of his desk with her shapely legs crossed and her knee-length skirt inching up to mid thigh. "Well you're as sweet as vinegar today."

"After the day I have had, It is my right... Listen, Haley. As you can tell, I'm not in a chatty mood. Go tease the boys in telemarketing, if you're starving for attention."

"Ouch! I think my g-string just froze. Excuse me, if get icicles on your desk." She lifted the waist band of her skirt, pretending to check beneath for ice. "What has you more anal than usual?" She quipped with more concern than satire, the excitement dwindling from eyes as she studied him.

He sent her a glare meant to burn a hole in the ozone and her ego. But as always, Haley seemed immune to Nathan's grumpy behavior.

"How do you know I'm not here to help you created a video game that will make you a legend?" She dared, rubbing her hand up and down her calf and watching Nathan following her dancing fingers with his narrowed eyes.

Nathan wasn't about to fall for her little scheme. "Are you here to do my job?"

"Of course not, you ogre. I was wondering if you would-"

"Then come back when you are!" He began typing furiously on his computer. But being impolite, even to Haley was not his style. His wanted to stop his fist from clutching and hold back his developing need explain his actions, and apologize for them when he shot out of his seat.

"Have it your way, Mr. Crab. If wanting you to come with me to pick out new electronics for my theatre room a felony, then"

"You're buying that projection television we were talking back and a home entertainment system?"

"That's what I just said." She huffed, bouncing off the desk and heading for the exit.

In that moment, Nathan felt like the jackass he was being. She had come here wanting his opinion on a very important investment and he had driven her away with his vicious words and foul mood.

Nathan isn't whiny, _What?... He isn't!_ But he was struggling to keep his composure. He clenched his fist over and over and paced the floor. It felt like the day Haley told him her family was moving when he was fourteen. Only, Jennifer's doing the moving on now. Sure, he pretended not to care when his sister cried herself to sleep on his bed at the thought of her best friend moving far away. After all, they fought all the time. However, he was a wreck. Haley James was special then. She is now. Now his self-pity was there for another woman. He would stay at home and wallow in his sadness while Jennifer was out having the time of her life.

Realizing it was now close to 5pm, he stuffed his things into his bag in an unusual chaotic fashion. He covered his head with his Carolina Panther's baseball cap and loosened his Family Guy tie.

Haley was talking to her assistant, who had been fluttering around the building like a maniac the last couple of days making sure her employees continued to do a thorough job while the boss was away. Haley stopped when she saw him making his way down the hall, halting her discussion. Nathan's eyes momentarily met hers and although he tried to hide how sorry he was, he did a poor job of covering. She walked his way, but Nathan turned away, too stubborn to admit he was wrong.

He had to walk past Haley to get to the elevator. He forced himself to rummage through his bag, so they wouldn't make eye contact again. The thick assistant tapped her foot impatiently. Obviously, she wanted to return to their conversation, but Haley's attention was directed at Nathan. He could feel her eyes boring a hole in his back. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, he turned around to face her with a tight jaw and a heaving chest.

"Nate," She yelled out.

He stalked to the lift, fearing he would have a complete meltdown before he could escape. He didn't bother to respond, knowing it would only cause him to make a greater idiot out of himself than normal. He wasn't even sure what made him say those nasty things to her. She wasn't the one he was frustrated with, but he had unfairly taken his irritation out on her.

He should have know a clean getaway was impossible. He almost sprinted through the office and past the receptionist desk, headed for the elevators. Damn he felt like the elevators kept moving further away the closer he got to them.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Haley fussed, hot on his heels. The girl could seriously move in six inch heels.

"No, Ma'am." He concentrated on the lighted numbers about the door, which switched at a snails paces. Four more floors and he would make his escape.

"What's so insulting about asking you to go by electronics with me? I didn't ask you to tag along to a sperm bank to pick out semen!" She vocalized loudly.

He waved her away, praying he wouldn't keep probing. His throat was dry and his heart hurt.

"Tell me." She commanded for a second time.

Nathan swallowed. "You wouldn't get it." _Why in the world was the elevator so freaking slow?_

"I'm all ears."

It was either relent and explain how he had lost Jennifer, probably to be showered with I-told-you-so or stand there and argue with a woman that should have been a lawyer instead of a company re-structurer. The first option was easier, because Nathan was too spent to fight with her. Heaving a sigh, he began.

"It all started when I showed the folder full of information I researched on Sunday about the cleats to Jennifer…."

"Why am I not surprised Ms. Lindley is involved?" Haley whispered under her breath.

"I wanted to really show her I could add to the work she complimented me on during her call on Friday and really get a friendly dialogue going so I could eventually ask her out . But things didn't go as expected."

"What did Jennifer do?"

Nathan lifted his cap and placed it back on his head. "If you're going to keep interrupting me, I'm going to shut up."

"Haley!" Her assistant called out, sounding impatient.

Just then the elevator arrived and the doors opened, revealing a dozen or so men and women. They stared out at Haley and Nathan as she blocked the entrance, gripping him by the elbow.

"Haley," He hissed, "Let go!" Recognizing his compromising position, he yelled out. "This woman won't release me." If he expected them to turn on the dainty woman, tugging at him, he was sadly mistaken. His word lay on deaf ears as Haley stuck her head inside.

"Not to fret folks, we're married. " Haley charmed with another one of her bright smiles that reminded everyone of sunshine.

"Ms. James." Her assistant pleaded again.

"Take the rest of the day off." Haley shouted without taking her eyes from Nathan. "Take the staff to Victoria Secrets on the company credit card. Then send them home to make it an early night with their significant other."

"You really want us to buy lingerie on the company tab?" Tasha deduced with surprise. "I thought we were behind in production?"

Haley moved into the elevator with Nathan.

"I'm sure a special night with their favorite guy will boost morale. It always does for me." She winked before giving a reddening Nathan a sly grin as the doors closed.

Nathan never felt more naked in his life. Every eye was locked on him and Haley. It was all he could do to stand proud with his eyes forward.

When the tension became intolerable. Nathan viewed his fellow passengers. "I'm not her husband!" He announced.

"Yes he is." Haley disagreed casually. "He justt has some memory issues." She said sadly, stroking his muscular arm.

"I didn't forget about our marriage. Don't tell them that bogus story about me have early signs of Alzhmeirs again."

"But honey-"

"Stop it right now, Haley James. No one believes you. I'm sure everyone can see I'm the one telling the truth. I have worked with these people for years.

The elevator finally stopped on the ground floor, a fact to which Nathan was elated about. The doors parted, two men stepped out first, but not before leering at Haley.

"Is he always an attention hog?" One of them asked, directing his question to Haley, her amusement obvious.

"God, yes." she answered, giggling she wrapped her arm around Nathan's bicep and led him into the foyer. He would have drew back, but they had made a big enough scene and Haley had a death grip on him. "Seriously, how could anyone forget they have me as wife?" She flirted with a couple of the guys as they shook their heads in disgust at Nathan.

Practically walking a hole in his living room floor, Nathan smoothed his cargo length swim trunks. They were red with white stars and he was wearing a white wife beater. His heart was pounding as he waited for Haley to pick him up. It was Saturday. They were going to the annual Company picnic at Jennifer's estate. His stomach was in twist.

The mystery man Jennifer was dating was going to be there. He would finally get a chance to size up the competition. Nathan had checked his image in the mirror numerous times, trying to be objective about his chances with Jen based on his looks alone. Honestly, he looked great. He never had trouble getting admiration from woman, it was just never the one's he wanted.

The doorbell rang and he bolted across the room, throwing open the door. "Do you know what you are, Haley James?"

"Late?" She offered in short yellow board shorts and blue tank that revealed the straps of a bikini underneath. Her hair was in a curly pony tail. Nathan couldn't deny how refreshingly beautiful she was.

Nate pretended not to hear her, regaining his thoughts. "A thug," He said. " A badgering bully. I don't know why I let you talk me into going to Jennifer's party with you. I've lost my mind."

"You're probably hoping to corner me in the pool so we can make out or make babies." She remarked, ogling him and liking her lips. "Not that I'm opposed to that idea in any way...Oooooh, and never, ever try and use slang again."

"First you practically highjack me into going television shopping with you." He raged. "Then-"

"Aw, Nathan. You had fun. Be honest." She lounged on his sofa while he put on his watch and got his sunglasses.

"Who would believe a woman who barely watched a few hours of television a week would be so picky about her selection."

Haley had taken him to six different stores before finding the equipment that suited her needs.

"I made you dinner afterwards, didn't I? Dessert wasn't so bad either." She raised a seductive brow and Nathan fought a smirk.

Haley had gone out of her way to make him forget his troubles and Jennifer with a sensual massage, relaxing steam in her sauna and champagne in the hot tub with a little kissing and touching a la carte. Upon making it home around midnight Wednesday, Nathan's had fell asleep as soon as his head met the pillow on his bed. There were not any nightmares of Jennifer out with another man.

"I don't want to go anymore." He decided suddenly, rubbing the tension from his temples with his thumbs. He couldn't have a good time watching the woman he loved gallivanting with another man **she** loved.

"But you rearranged your flight schedule so you could leave on Sunday to see Nikki and not miss today's party."

"That was before." He stood stiff and elevated his chin, just enough to show Haley he meant business. She might be able to coerce him into shopping, but this was entirely different. "**He'll** be there," Nathan concluded.

"He?" Haley repeated slowly, tightening the string to her shorts.

She looked hot in the skimpy clothes, her confidence making her even that much more intriguing.

A strand of wavy locks fell from her pony tail. Nathan fought the urge to tuck it behind her ear, because he doubted he would stop himself there. He would end up taking out the band and running his long fingers through her shimmering mane. Why he was even thinking about such a thing right now unnerved Nathan. He had stopped trying to figure out his feeling for Haley a long time ago. She was a friend and a confidant, even if she behaved like a mental patient at times. Just remembers some of the comments she had made to embarrass him brought color to his cheeks.

"I assume you would have the guts to meet him." Haley challenged. "That way you know what you're up against."

"I don't want to know anything about him." Nathan protested sharply. He didn't need to, he was dating Jennifer. "He going to be some rich and good looking son-of-a-bitch."

"So are you."

Nathan gave a small, chuckle. Yeah, he was wealthy and attractive, especially this evening. But he wasn't going to kid himself. He wasn't another Orlando Bloom or Matthew McConoughey. Measuring himself against Jennifer's sure-to-be-a-Justin Timberlake look alike, nameless date was like comparing Tropicana orange juice to Tang.

"I never took you for a coward," Haley said in a flat tone as she headed for the door.

Apparently she wasn't even going to argue with him. Nathan almost wished she would, just so he could show her how strong his will was. Nothing she could say would make him change his mind and convince him to attend the party.

"I'm not afraid, Haley." He told her, trying to remain emotionless. "I'm using common sense. Watching them together will only depress me more during my vacation. I leave for North Carolina in the morning. I don't want to be a total downer to Nikki and Jenny."

"Well, if you're sure about this?" Haley frowned before opening the door to leave.

"Positive." He was mildly surprise his friend was taking it so calmly. He had expected her to going into a full-scale verbal battle.

"It's you're life." She granted, shrugging. "But if it were me, I would spend the whole evening regretting it. You know you want to be there." She studied him when she had finished, then gave her a smile Nathan could only describe as crafty.

He groaned inwardly. If there was one thing he hated about Hales, it was the way she mad the most outrageous statements. Then, every once in a while she would say something so wise and poignant it made him doubt his own beliefs. This was one of those times. She was right. If he didn't go to Jennifer's he would regret it. Since he was leaving the next day for a weeks vacation, he wouldn't be able to ask about the party but Mouth and he was distant and sketchy lately.

"Are you coming or not?" She demanded.

Growling under his breath, Nathan held the door for the lady. "I'm coming, but I don't like it one bit!"

"You're going to have a great time."

"I bet that's what they told the passengers of the Titanic as they boarded...

Pamela


	8. Chapter 8 pt1

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

I thought this chapter was interesting. I hope you feel the same. Again, thank you, thank you for the feedback. Muah!

**Chapter Eight **

Nathan took two big gulps from the plastic cup lodged in his hand. The lemonade was delicious. He had been seated at one of the many cabana tables surrounding Jennifer's butterfly shaped pool since he arrived thirty minutes ago.

"Is he here?" He whispered to Mouth as he walked past carrying a tray of frozen daiquiris and margaritas.

"Who?"

"The guy she's dating, Jennifer's boyfriend." Nathan blew out as if it should be obvious. He was sure he would make his debut soon.

Mouth turned away, flirting with one of Haley's team.

"I don't know if he has arrived yet." He shrugged trying to scurry off.

"Hang out with me, Man." Nathan begged. He was anxious and high strung as he nervously anticipated his competition. Maybe relaxing with his best friend could mellow him out. After all, Haley had ditched him soon after they found an empty table. _In the car, this was the same woman that promised not to leave his side_.

Stupidly, when she returned with their drinks Nathan probed her about spotting Jennifer boyfriend. What he looked like? Did she see what his boss's beverage of choice was? Haley let out a few harsh expletives that certainly were unladylike along with a lewd gesture before storming off. He wasn't sure she ever be back.

"You know Jennifer always mans the bar at these events because it's her best chance of talking with most of her employees and guest. Besides, she can weed out some of the serious alcoholics." Mouth laughed. "Katie from accounting was supposed to help, but she had a cold……. I'm filling in."

He continued to focus away from Nathan. This time his eyes strayed to a cute Latin beauty sitting at a shaded table across the pool, she was a service rep. She giggled and waved back. He gave his buddy a knowing wink before walking away. Nathan laughed at his cockiness.

If you see Haley will you send her my way?" The raven haired man voiced to his friend.

Left to his on entertainment, Nate took in the view. Most of JL Sports Jacksonville staff and their guest were littered throughout the backyard, down on the beach playing volley ball or poolside. The management team from the Cincinnati office was also including in the Labor Day weekend event and many of the company's business associates. How would he ever find Jennifer's other love interest in this mass of people?

"And I was hoping you would be greased up and shirtless when I got back." Haley pouted handing a bottle of water to replace his now empty cup. It was important to keep hydrated in the humid Florida sun.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Nathan teased trying to sound sarcastic but his heavy voice made his words extremely seductive.

Haley lifted her top a few inches below her breast before putting it back down.

"Nah. I don't want you walking around here with a big woody and no place to put it."

Her "friends" eyes were still transfixed at her flat stomach and the blue star tattoo that had been drawn around her belly button. It was temporary, but sexy as hell never-the-less.

"Try me." He said boldly before he realized the thoughts were expressed aloud.

Haley's eyes danced devilishly and she peeled off her tank top and board shorts to reveal a perfect fitting yellow bikini that wasn't itsy bitsy or polka dot.

Quickly Nathan closed his hanging mouth before he ended up filling it with something that didn't belong to him and he shouldn't be admiring and desiring. He wouldn't stop staring until he heard Ms. James snap her fingers and shout.

"Are you going to take your shirt off or not, Nate?... Sure, you've got a nice body but I can find others that can give me just as good of a show." She warned, folding her arms impatiently.

Jealousy washed over the young man. He wasn't about to let one of these needle dicks from work upstage him. _Hell no!_ He pulled off his wife beater and tossed it in the little blonde's straw bag with the rest of her clothing.

Finishing off his water in four big swallows he threw it into a recycling bin with one hand as Haley led him through the swimming pool with the other. They found a secluded spot by the waterfall.

Lush plants added to the privacy. Haley faced him, tilting her head back and letting her now loose hair fall beneath the falls stream of water. The sun kissed her face, giving it an angelic look. Her full breast jutted out, calling to her partner unbeknownst to her and the rest of her curves created the perfect pose.

"Beautiful!" Nathan sighed in complete awe.

The woman turned her attention to man made water wonder behind her and smiled broadly.

"Yeah. It is."

"Nathan migrated closer, now resting his hands on her narrow hips. She looked on with curiosity.

"I meant you." He surprising heard himself say in his gravely tone.

Haley shivered at his lustful eyes. They created goose bumps down her arms and back and a rarity, Haley James blushed. He didn't even remember doing that when they were kids. Of course, she included a wiggling of the eyebrows that caused a deep chuckle in his throat. Hales always made him smile.

_U don't need experience 2 turn me out _

_U just leave it all up 2 me_

_I'm gonna show u what it's all about_

Now she was singing along to the Prince classic "Kiss" the deejay was playing. She was doing all these outdated 1980's dance moves while treading water, but instead of being amused by her silliness, he was aroused.

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

She was stunned by his smooth moves and completely intoxicated by this confident Nathan who drew the lovely pixie closer. Staring down at her, he smiled as she continued to hum unconsciously to the blaring song.

_I want 2 be your fantasy_

_Maybe u could be mine_

_U just leave it all up to me_

_We could have a good time_

"I have to kiss you," was his charming drawl before he planted his warm mouth on hers and went in for along erotic kiss.

_U don't have 2 be rich 2 be my girl_

_U don't have 2 be cool 2 rule my world _

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

_Kiss_

After several minutes, thoughts raced through his head, warding off his attraction. This was a mistake and for the life of him he couldn't see why he continued to make it over and over again. Haley was just a friend. Slowly he released her lips, the taste of strawberry lip gloss still filling his mouth. With a sympathetic look, he began to speak but Haley placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't, Nathan." She spoke softly. "It was a nice moment, very nice. You enjoyed it and so did I. Don't ruin it."

Before he could protest she swam away and was heading up the steps at the far end of the pool.

If it was nothing serious, why did he feel so guilty? Why did the toughest girl he knew just look at him with the saddest brown eyes he had ever seen?

On impulse, like everything else he did when it came to Haley, Nathan made the length of the pool. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels stacked on a large table nearby and started drying off during his pursuit of the woman in yellow.

After a pit stop to the men's room, he neared the bar. Ms. James was still no where to be found. But Jen and Mouth were standing behind the bar face-to-face and speaking in hush tones. At a distance, the tension could be felt. Nathan swore Jennifer tried to hold his best friends hand and Mouth ripped it away, but not before he heard.

"If you want it to, it can work, Marvin."

Mouth busied himself finishing some frozen concoction. Jennifer took the mixture and filled several cups. Nathan cleared his throat when he finally made it to the counter. Upon seeing her secret admirer, Jen looked disturbed.

"Hi Nathan, will you please excuse me." She mumbled politely. _Did she just have tears in her eyes?_

"What the hell was that? I have never seen you and Jennifer argue. You're one of her pet employees, Dude." Nathan questioned, his mind scrambling to decipher what he had interrupted. "Tell me that wasn't about me. You don't need to play matchmaker, man. It's my problem that I can't tell Jennifer my feelings for her. I don't want to cause any friction between the two of you and the boss.

"She isn't my boss anymore." Mouth stated frankly. "I put in my two weeks notice."

"Whaaat!...Why?" Nathan was numb. They had worked together since they graduated college. He wasn't prepared for this.

"It's just time." Marvin shrugged evasively.

"You got a better gig!" Nathan boasted proudly. "You are the king of inventors." He clapped.

"Thanks, but I didn't get some big offer. I think I'm going to branch out on my own for a while. You know, test the waters."

Nathan silently agreed, holding out his fist to bump Marvin's.

"We'll still hang out all the time. I'm there, Man." Nathan promised if you need anything. "I always have your back."

That garnered a manly hug over the counter from the lifelong best friends.

"Here." Attempting to lighten the mood with the contents of the pitcher of tea, he held out the cup and Nathan drank it down greedily before scanning the area.

"Actually I was searching for Hales. Have you seen her?"

"Not for a while…" he cut himself short, narrowing his eyes at Nathan.

"What did you do?" His friend accused.

Nathan wanted to defend himself. However, he opened his mouth to confess his and Haley's secret kisses and hot make out sessions, including the encounter earlier in the pool only to be disrupted by Jen as she led a tall man their way hand-in-hand. He was lanky and blonde and upon further investigation Nathan felt his stomach drop to his feet. _Did he always want the same women he wanted? Son-of-a-bitch_!

"Hey guys, I want you to meet somebody really important. Marvin Mcfadden and Nathan Scott, this is the Bengal's quarterback and last year's Super Bowl MVP-.

"Lucas Roe." Nathan completed her sentence unceremoniously when the pair landed in front of him.

Luke nodded.

"Lucas, it's always a pleasure seeing you." Mouth added forcefully remembering how the jock had teased and tormented him for years.

Again, cocky Mr. Roe nodded with an innocent smile.

Confused, Jennifer's head volleyed between the trio and she felt uncomfortable.

"Umm, you know each other?"

"We all went to high school together." Lucas charmingly informed. "Although, we never hung out and I graduated a year before them."

"Small world." Jennifer laughed happily, her arm around one of Lucas Roe's large biceps. "Well Lucas is our…."

"Lucas!" Haley appeared disturbing the flow of the conversation for a second time.

Immediately, Nathan's nemesis ejected himself from Jen's embrace. It was done so quickly she staggered. Mouth came out of nowhere to brace her body, letting her rest against him. Lucas tried to closed the distance between him and Haley.

"Haley, why haven't you answered my calls or emails? I meant what I said and I won't let you skip town on me this time. I want, no I need you, Haley."

He held out his hand for her to take, but she took two steps back. Nathan wasn't sure why he was so elated by her actions. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Lucas, do we have to get into this here?... Maybe it's best that we don't go out anymore?"

"Anymore!" Nathan roared.

Mouth and Jennifer were getting a kick at the scene unfolding before them.

"Ms. James met Mr. Roe at the Cincinnati office. She helped us sign him to a multi-million dollar endorsement." Jennifer declared only to have Marvin frantically shake his head from side to side.

Haley looked completely annoyed while Nathan and Lucas stood nose-to-nose.

"Don't tell me." Jennifer sighed. "High school"

The foursome nodded in unison. Jennifer reached around the bar and grabbed the first bottle she could find and pour herself a shot of tequila.

"Hales, I need to speak with you in private." Nathan surmised still watching Lucas like a hawk.

The female rolled her eyes. "You talk too much, Nathan." Haley clipped and strolled over to Jennifer. The women read each others thoughts and before another word was exchange Haley was downing two shots of the alcohol.

"I see you still can't handle a woman, Scott." Lucas bashed.

"Why don't you ask my wife?" Nathan threw back. "Right, Haley?"

Haley choked on her third drink. Mouth had a lecherous smile like the cat that ate the canary directed at Lucas and Jen just watched with heavy anticipation. Meanwhile, Lucas scoffed at the remarks.

"You would be so lucky to have Haley, Scott, in your dreams. Let me remind you just in cause you forgot…….You're still a loser." He crudely smarted before turning to Haley. "Ignore Scott's antics. We have more important things to discuss."

Still bikini clad, Ms. James hair was now in its natural wavy form and dry from the sun. She walked right past Lucas locking the fingers of her right hand with Nathan's, leading him away. "You wanted to speak to me, Honey?" She cooed sweetly purely to taunt Lucas.

Spellbound, the man-child let her lead him into the pool house. Several guest littered the large living room area where they were watching one of the biggest college football rivalries in the United States, Florida State versus Miami.

Haley let go of Nathan at the door and continued to the coffee table. She picked up the remote and cut off the television to a crowd of loud groans and angry words direct at her. She let them roll right off her back to upset to worry about what they thought. Her eyes were bubbling brown like hot coffee. _Later that week, while gossiping at the water cooler a couple of employees will swear they saw flames shoot from her eyes_.

**Everybody get out! I don't need any witnesses when I murder Mr. Scott."**

The group paused for a moment, debating on the seriousness of the situation. They scampered around like animals during a forest fire with another terrifying stare from Haley. They passed Nathan and ran out the door. Frightened, he got in the back of the line.

"Don't make me come after, Nathan." Haley viciously warned. "Get over here and sit your ass down."

The man obeyed, lounging on the chair to appear calm. That was until Haley turned around with her hand on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"**Oh, so I'm your wife now?"**


	9. Chapter 8 pt2

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

**Chapter Eight Pt.2**

"Would you sit still for two seconds and listen to me?" The impatient young man pleaded.

Haley didn't have time for this right now. She was hurt and confused and ready to get away from the drama that was starting to consume her life since that day weeks ago when she enter the doors of JL Sportswear. It didn't help that it came in a 6'2 foot male with killer blue eyes and a heart stopping smile.

"Haley, I want to be with you." A dark and husky voice brought her out of her reverie.

She hadn't even realized she was yards away from the pool house and in the middle of a deep conversation with yet another man that had infiltrated her life and she couldn't seem to shake.

"I'm not going to let you run from me, from us this time." He confessed sincerely.

Unfortunately, her mind was on the strapping male swaying down the walkway 200 yards below. Lucas watched her watch Nathan from the overlook. Damn, he hated that loser. He threw his hands up in frustration, plopping them down over his crown of golden hair.

"Incredible! I came all the way from Cincinatti to deal with sh!t again!"

"What?" Haley questioned. His latest actions had garnered her attention.

"After all these years, he's still coming between us. What did he say to you in the pool house?"

"It's none of you damn business." She paced, glaring at him defensively.

"In case you forgot, we're seeing each other, Haley!" Lucas blew out.

"We went out one date, well sorta two. That hardly constitutes a relationship." She argued.

"So long have you been dating that asshole because apparently that the right amount a time for you to start having feelings for a guy!" Lucas puffed.

"I told you Nathan and I are only friends. He's interested in someone else. He's made that very clear." She haltingly explained. Her eyes became dull and droopy as she remembered her conversation with Mr. Scott in the pool house.

"So, I'm your wife now?"

"I hated seeing Lucas Scott flirting with you. He's a slime ball. I was just looking out for my buddy." Nathan shrugged.

"Oh so I'm your "buddy" too?" She snapped.

He walked toward her, but she stepped away.

"Of course you are. I care about you and Lucas Scott is king of the jerks."

Haley's eyes widened and she shook her finger at him. "He's not the only one!"

"I get that you're mad at me, but you can do better, Hales." Nathan sat, drinking more of the spiked cranberry juice for the container.

"Yeah.I thought so too!" Haley stalked out the door, slamming it so hard it nearly fell from it's hinges.

"Like a loser like him would have options. He just playing that friend and confidant card bullshit so you'll fall for him and he can get in your pants."

Haley rolled her eyes she was a stupid comment coming from a jack ass man away to becoming a hardcore lesbian right now.

"Whatever! Why the hell do you care? We hung out in Ohio. It was cool. Move on already." She twirled her finger and pointed toward the exit.

"If you stopped fighting it, we should and could be more. We have a real chance to make it work this time, Haley."

"What makes this time so different?" She asked out of curiosity.

Haley took her shorts from her beach bag, she had unknowingly picked up after leaving the pool house. She slipped on the garment, noticing Lucas lustfully take in her every move until she gave him a disapproving frown and they rejoined their talk.

"Ummm ... In high school you pulled that ridiculous marriage prank with Scott that screwed up my head with jealousy. I was dumb enough to stay away and then you were gone. When we hooked back up in college, you sabotage our relationship. Don't deny it." His voice laced with anger and his eyes brimming with hurt."

"We were a happy couple until you started to immerse yourself into studying and avoiding anything that had to do with a serious relationship when it came to us."

"Avoiding…we shared an apartment and the same bed for over a year, Luke." Haley fought back.

"Yeah, minus the important couple stuff like dates, meeting each others friends and family or planning our future, Haley. Every time I suggested any of those things, you would come up with a bogus excuse or change the subject." He watched her squirm at the truth, her hand cranking her tense neck.

"Yes. You were there physically and it was great, fantastic even. However, mentally you were totally detached. Not to sound arrogant, but I was BMOC. Women were begging to treat me like a god. But the woman I wanted made me feel like her own personal booty call, piece of ass, Do Boy, or whatever you want to call it!" He fussed, running his fingers through his light locks and fighting to keep his composure.

" I wanted to meet your parents. I wanted to show you off to my friends and teammates , impress them with the smarty beauty I caught. I wanted you to love me." He choked.

"I did." She replied quickly, crying silently tears. "Just not..."

"Just not enough." He breathed passionately bringing her into his arms with his hands crossing behind her waist.

Watery eyed, Haley gazed up at him, her hand brushing the blond stubble on his handsome face.

"Just not the way you wanted. Eventually you were going to get drafted. Long distance relationships don't pan out, Lucas."

A glimmer of hope reached his sea foam eyes and he pulled her closer.

"Move in with me?"

"Whaaat? ... No!" She rambled. "I ... I can't ...I have my own home. I like it here."

"Then, I'll get traded here." He said simply the gears in his head already planning.

"You have a contract." Haley protested, hoping he would see the error of his thinking.

He shrugged confidently. "Well, I just have to get another one. I would do anything for you."

Haley stumbled for another excuse causing her mind to race at a dizzying pace. She did care about Lucas Roe, even loved him on some levels. But if she were honest with herself she was almost certain it wasn't enough. There were other factors now, important factors. Yet, maybe fate was giving them a second chance and who was she to deny herself possible happiness and send Lucas packing. He may be all she has left with the current state of her "friendship" with Nathan.

"Haley, how about it? We'll take it slow." She heard her ex whisper desperately against her temple. "Please, Haley?"

Drawing herself out of his strong embrace to give her answer, the pair was suddenly interrupted by three of her employees.

"Girl, you have to see this!" Cathy a freckled face red-head tugged her by the wrist until she nearly fell over.

"That's an understatement." Luckily Denise steadied her by the shoulders and guided her away from Lucas and her intense chat without a double take, her long black french braid dancing down her tan back.

"Haley! You can't just leave!" Lucas shouted in frustration but didn't follow. "Haallleeey!

"Guys! I was kinda of in the middle ..."

"Trust me. Mr. MVP will be here when you get back. This is a once in a lifetime thing, Honey!" Keisha broke in with a bubbly giggle sending her partners-in-crime into a fit of laughter.

"You would fire, no kill us if we didn't come and get you." Denise admitted finally letting go if Haley's shoulders and the others agreed immediately. Then she put her arm through her bosses and Keisha took the much shorter females right side.

Leading the way, Cathy skipped down the many steps and into the beautifully landscaped back yard and along the nature path that lead to a congregation-sized, closed-in gazebo. A popular rock song was blaring from the building, as well as catcalls, high pitched squeals and applause.

"Our crew and some of the chicks from JL Sports were hanging out here. You know, gossiping and cooling off because it's so damn hot and there's not enough cute guys to go around." Cathy told. "How what you're about to see got to this point was beyond our control or desire to stop."

Denise ran ahead and rushed into the structure as the foursome approached completely forgetting about the rest. Shaking her head in amusement, Cathy climbed the few steps and held the door for Haley to enter their final destination. She was grinning like Chesire cat. Turning back to Keisha's sparking brown eyes, she could tell they were thoroughly enjoying this, this, whatever it was.

The dirty blond inhaled deeply and exhaled, shaking off her tension. With all the "man trouble" she had today, a little kicking back and living it up with her girls was just what she needed.

Grabbing a Seagram's Twister out of the chilled ice bucket on the way inside, the first thing Haley noticed was how crowded the gazebo was. Apparently, the majority of Jen's female party guest had relocated there and a few males. Also, the air conditioning gave it a comfortable and invigorating feel contrasting the humidity outside. Although the air and the visitors still seem to crackle with electricity and excitement at something in the center of the building as a new song began to play.

iYeah... your sweet talking hip shaking wobble gonna blow a man away

Kiss butt... and guess what

Even double crossin' dogs have their day... hea ha

So forget about... regret about... you're right I ain't afraid to say/i

Haley's diminutive frame hindered her view so she slipped through several rows of fun loving, screaming, and sometimes vulgar women.

"Shake that ass, Mr. Scott!"

The brown eyes girl scrunched her face trying to decipher what the hell Michelle from the mail room was talking about.

iYeah... I'm missing you

Just like you want me to

You made me trip into the grind

Now I can't get'choo off/i

"Hell yeah, Baby! Owwww!" Harmony from the janitorial crew nodded. "Those software boys know how to work it!"

"Roll with it, Nathan!" Maurice, one of the VP's clapped, moving his own body to the beat.

Haley gulped down her drink and tossed in a nearby receptacle. Nathan and Lucas had driven her to insanity today, that must be it. She was hearing things, she was paranoid. Oh gawd! She was schizophrenic!

iAnd you know I tried

Leads to the same old lie

You made me slip into the grind

Now I can't get'choo off of the cloud we was on

And now it's all gone

Tell me why... why... why... why...

Why ain't I getting thorugh

Ain't no lie there out of love... love... love/i

"I guess Nerdy Nathan isn't so uptight as we thought." Jasmine the head of accounting nudged Christina from sales.

" I wouldn't mind him loosening me up!" The forty something mother of three lusted.

iTell me was it good... for you

Tell me what'choo want/i

"We tried to get him down, but he wouldn't budge and I think we were going to get jumped. He's been going at it like that for about an hour now. The boy has some serious stamina." Cathy joined Haley for a moment, pointing through the crowd. "No wonder you're into him."

Haley felt as if she were in a fog of confusion. Her heart was pounding and she had the greatest sense of dread and jealousy. Her deliberate step finally took her a few rows from the over sized round picnic table that was the centerpiece of the room. Nathan stood atop the furnishing toying the drawstring of his swim trunks in a seductive strip tease that would make a seasoned hooker blush. i"Where the hell had he learned to grind and pump those muscles because he doesn't move like that when sober. Why didn't he wait in do it when we were alone? Men!" She fumed./i

iYeah... cause I'm missing you

Just like you know I do

You made me trip into the grind

Now I can't get'choo off...

And you know I tried

Leads to the same old why

You made me trip into the grind

Now I can't... can't... can't get you...

Get you...

Get you...

Get you...

Get you...

Get you...

Get you ...

Get you/i

Forgetting her own desires for the luscious eye candy treating the masses, a furious Haley charged the table as the crowd starting in on another round of "Take it off! Take it off!" Her actions seem to be in slow motion and by the time she reached the bench surrounding the table, Nathan's shorts hit the wooden surface below his feet with a thud.

iOff of my mind/i

Silence fell over the room, you could hear the crickets chirping in the grass outside and the ocean waves hitting the surf while the guest to Nathan's little show mouths dropped open, others eyes bulged, and several licked there lips as Nate continued to gyrate and thrust his nice portion of manhood, even though the song had ended and the next hadn't started. The crowd started to cheer even louder, whistling and adding lewd comments.

_Cowboy...Cowboy_

Haley regained her focus and grabbed Nathan's shorts while climbing to his platform.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I hate it when we fight." Elated to see her, the heavily intoxicated and stark naked man smiled charmingly, his Haley smile. He held his arms out for a hug.

"Dance with me, Hales!" He waggled his brows, the cheeky devil.

_And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block_

_With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch_

_Buy yacht with a flag sayin' chillin the most_

_Then rock that bitch up and down the coast_

He reached for her, but she ducked and held his trunks in from of him to cover his swinging magic stick.

"I told you I could be a fun guy." He winked, thrusting his body to the new music selection filling the room.

_Cowboy baby_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy baby_

_West coast chillin with the Boone's Wine_

_I wanna be a Cowboy baby_

_Ridin at night cause I sleep all day_

_Cowboy baby_

_I can smell a pig from a mile away_

Haley's body betrayed her and involuntarily caught his rhythm as his moved closer, his mouth floating up and down her neck and his hand stroking the flesh of her lower back since she was only clad in a bikini and shorts like much of the party goers.

"Wanna make out?" He said with the childlike simplicity of asking her to come out and play. His lips grazed hers and suddenly she became aware of the situation, leaning away from him.

_Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice_

_Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fleiss_

_And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy_

_And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me_

"Not now, Nathan." She said through gritted teeth and held his garment tightly against his waist.

The visitors groaned and cried to Haley to get the hell off the stage. The little woman swore she saw Jennifer in the back corner booing with Maurice an eyeing Nathan like he was last the last bowl of butter pecan ice cream on earth when she was pmsing.

_No kiddin, gun slingin, spurs hittin the floor_

_Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse_

_No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right_

_I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white HUH_

_Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus_

_Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players_

_Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers_

"I told you I would have to get naked and dance on a table to get noticed around here." The bare ass Adonis spilled from a few feet away since she had been distracted and he was able to slip away.

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

_Spend all my time at Hollywood and Vine_

_Cowboy_

_Ridin at night cause I sleep all day_

_Cowboy_

_I can smell a pig from a mile away_

_Cowboy_

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining_

_Cowboy_

"Not bad. Huh, Hales?" He held his arms wide, his hips tilting hypnotically as he showed off the merchandise.

She was too tongue-tied, aroused and mortified to reply.

"Oh, I'm getting me some of that tonight!" Haley heard from no one in particular.

"Ms. James can't stop me from making him my man. She's not my boss." another dare came, along with several other inappropriate suggestions to how Nathan Scott would spend the rest of the evening. That was the last straw.

Haley hopped down and marched over to the stereo before Arlene, a grandmother from the secretarial pool could get "Push It" by Salt N Pepa started good and pulled the power source from the wall.

**"Everybody out!"** She demanded at the top of her lungs on her way back to Nathan before some horny ass witch confiscated him for herself.

Still hammered and swaying, Nathan tried to get his swim trunks back because he was sobering to Haley's obvious rage. He had unsolicited the aid of several beautiful woman, who unashamedly groped, fondled and stroked him every chance they got.

"You greedy bitches better stop molesting my man and stroll out of here before I have all of you up on sexual harassment charges before lunch tomorrow. How low are you to take advantage of him in this state?" She blew out in disgust at the woman who returns remarks.

"Like that's not what you are planning on doing. You just want your "Husband" to yourself!" Someone called out while others used far worst language to describe Haley.

Irate, Ms. James was ready to kick ass and take names. She knew she had to get out of there before her temper escalated and a brawl ensued because she couldn't stop running her mouth.

"If this had been the men doing this to one of us because we were too loaded to control our own actions, you guys would be raising the devil himself! We would be stringing them up by their balls! Hell, I know I would be!"

With the help of her girls, she made her way through the crowd, hand-in-hand with the entertainment yammering away to release some of her disappointment an anger she was feeling.

"I'm not going to let you use Nathan." She promised. "If you don't like it, kiss my ass! I might be small but you certainly can't kick any of yours!" She double dogged dared someone to step up, but no one back handed word was spoken.

"Haleeeey won't let you have meeeee! Haleeey won't let you have meee! Tra la la lala!" Nathan singsonged as she lead him out of the gazebo, through side entrance and had a valet go around the front to get her car to drop him off home.

She woke him and hit the automatic lock pulling up in his driveway and hour and a half later. She waited for the much sobered man to get out but he didn't make an effort to leave.

"I know I made a fool of myself tonight, Haley." His head low and his voice full of shame.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier and then embarrassed you by taking off my clothes in front of all those women." He sighed deeply, his previous actions obviously weighing on him. "I didn't know the juice was spiked. I didn't want to hurt because I hurt you."

Haley still said nothing.

"Well, thanks for the ride." He said politely looking out at his home and then over to Haley numerous times.

"Yeah…Fine. Get out." She was really pissed at him and nothing he could do would change that.

"Stay with me tonight. Please, Haley." He took her hand in his and gently placed a kiss in her palm.

Except that...

Pamela

**"Grind" by Aerosmith**

**"Cowboy" Kid Rock**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm Not Your Husband!**

I'm still not pleased with this chapter, but I hope some of the readers are. Thank all readers and repliers. I adore you.

**Chapter 9**

In the kitchen, Haley cleaned the juicer and discarded the orange peels. Resting her elbows on the counter, she watched the warm breeze make the vanilla curtains dance.

"Ding!"

The toaster oven sounded and Haled walked over and removed four bagel halves, placing them on a clean plate she had found in the dishwasher.

Her mind wandered to the events of the previous night and Nathan. Haley's relationship with Mr. Scott was constantly peaking and ebbing. She wasn't sure what direction their sleepover would lead to.

Thinking of his own morning meal, Nathan strolled down his hallway, fast approaching the galley. It was amazing he didn't have a sever hangover after the light drinker got sloshed at Jennifer's party. He was starving, but there had been no headache or vomiting. _Thank God!_

Halfway to his destination, he heard it:

_Good morning, good morning, good morning to you_

_Good morning, good morning, good morning to you_

_Our day is beginning, there's so much to do_

_So, good morning, good morning, good morning to you_

His face lit up like a star and he couldn't pry the full blown smile from his lips. _"Haley's still here!"_ He shouted inwardly not longer hurt by the absence of her small frame when he awoke from his slumber. He had assumed she had slipped home to avoid an awkward encounter. Their relationship was different now, leaving him confused, anxious and pensive. However, he was going to take advantage of her presence.

Running back to his bathroom, Nathan flossed and brushed his teeth before a quick shower, towel drying his fuzzy mane and donning a pair of navy loose fitting drawstring pants before returning to previous journey.

He took longs strides and was practically giddy as he neared the kitchen. Haley now hummed the songs melody softly. A musical tone rang through the air and he tried to place it. Peeking into the eat-in room, he saw Haley facing away from him. Her hips swaying as she frolicked over to her purse on the counter to retrieve her cellular phone. The disruptive device shut up after she pressed a button and gave a greeting.

"Lucas! It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

Quickly, Nathan backed out of the room, hoping he hadn't been spotted. Yes, it was rude to eavesdrop, but he didn't trust Lucas Roe with Haley. Shamelessly, he could admit his jealousy and insecurities to a certain extent, but it was also general concern for his close friend. At least, that's what he had convinced himself of.

Haley leaned over the counter, one hand on the phone the other palm pressed stressfully across her forehead so her long hair shielded her pretty face. Her head was throbbing and her temper rising, but she tried to remain calm. After all, she did leave abruptly last night, so Lucas deserved some answers.

"I've been worried sick, Haley! I tried calling you all night!"

"I'm sorry, Lucas but something came up. A friend needed me." She said somewhat honestly.

"More like Naked Nathan!" Mr. Roe charged back. "Everyone knows you guys left together, Haley! You made me look like a complete idiot!"

"Gawd! You're not an idiot!" She was started to get annoyed by his whining. "He was in a bad situation and in no condition to drive."

"One of those horny women you work with were going to give him a night to remember, heaven forbid, Haley! It's not like he has many options!"

"Yes the hell…" She cut off her passionate defense of Nathan, not ready to fight that battle so early in the morning. "It wasn't like that! He would have done the same for me!" She argued instead.

"Fine, I respect your loyalties but once you got home you could have called and let me know you were alright."

Haley raised a brow before stammering.

"I, my, I, well, I turned off my cell before we left the party. I was tired and trying to handle Nathan. The last thing I need was our co-workers or friends chiming in."

Nathan wound his neck through the kitchen door and spied on the blond beauty. She was wearing one of his white undershirts. The side of her breast showing as the tank sides hung low on her short stature. Her bikini bottoms were a new edition to her attire since they had fallen asleep in the wee hours of the morning. They showed brightly through the white shirt. He remembered her asking to wash her clothes last night, which consisted of her two piece and shorts. By the time he had freshened up last night, she had stolen one of his wife beaters and was in the other bathroom, singing in the bathtub. His thoughts only lingered to her naked, wet skin temporarily because he had to duck back out of the room as she swiveled during her telephone chat.

"Since you're up, how about letting me in? I picked up your favor whole wheat bagels and blueberry smear." Lucas bribed.

"You're at my house?" Haley gulped.

"Yes, Honey." Lucas chuckled. "Come eat breakfast with me."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Ms. James sprung from the counter, causing Nathan to press his body flush against the wall of the hallway. His heart raced at the thought of her finding him.

She paced, took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, I'm not there." She said softly, closing her eyes to brace herself for the fallout."

"You're, you're not?" He vexed sputtering. "You, you spent the night at Scott's?" His voice cracked and she winced at the pain it was laced with.

"Yes." She confessed. "Nathan asked me to stay."

A pregnant pause crackled between them.

Meanwhile, Nathan's ear's perked up at her side of the conversation.

"You slept with him?" He barely said above a whisper.

"He needed me." She explained knowing the feeling had been mutual.

"Damn it! I needed you too!" Lucas yelled. "Maybe I should come over there and we could just have a threesome. That way you can appease everybody, Haley!"

"Lucas Roe don't you dare disrespect me! I'm not one of your groupie sluts! I don't have to and won't put up with your shit!" She struck back. His words had ripped her like the sharpest sword.

Nathan was tempted to march in the kitchen and find out just what "Lucass" had said to hurt Haley, but letting him self-destruct was so much better.

"Whether we actually had sex is personal. You're not my boyfriend!"

"Damn straight, Hales." Nathan whispered in the corridor blushing at the memories of some of last nights indiscretions. Haley always knew how to make him a happy boy and he thinks she had a pretty good time too. Suddenly, fear set in and he began to pace. Maybe Lucas really knew how to satisfy her. Why else would she be interested in that jackass?

"You said you guys slept together. What else does that mean?" He growled before coming to a realization. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh!" She sassed. "Lucas, you should think long and hard before wanting another relationship with me. I'm not a woman that's going to put up with petty jealousy and little boys pissing contest."

Nathan's eyes shot wide. "Well that went my shot" He pouted knowing he had already become extremely possessive of Haley. Slapping himself on the head he recalled his thoughts. No only was he now ass-backwards-crazy for the gorgeous female on the telephone, but he had lost complete interest in Jennifer.

"I'm not going to stop spending time with Nathan." She clarified. "Lucas, how do we know us dating will even lead to anything more? Maybe old feeling just surface because you aren't dating anyone else right now"

Nathan crossed his fingers, hoping Haley's blatant brush off would work. He highly doubted it, this guy was holding on like a leech!

Haley twisted the collar of the shirt during the silence. Lifting the hem, she brought the clothing to her nose and sniffed it lightly. A glorious smile consumed her face. It smelled like Nathan's soap, his body, his sham…

"I'll give you space or anything else you want, Haley. I have to go back to Ohio today. Hopefully, I see you there in two weeks."

"I won't string you along, Luke. I have some serious life decisions to make, if they include you I'll let you know by then." She said very formally.

Again, dread ran through Nathan. He knew his Haley would get sick of his drama and indecisiveness soon or later, but was that now limited to fourteen days?

"I'll miss you. I love you, Haley." Lucas said with strong conviction.

"Don't make me cry. The time will fly by, Luke. I promise."

"I've got to go." He choked suddenly. "Bye, Baby."

Thankfully, he hung up before she had to respond. She shut the phone off before placing her head on the cool counter and shouting. **"You can come out now!"**

Guilty, Nathan shuffled into the kitchen and behind the unhappy beauty whose upper body was spread over his counter space. He wanted to hold her, but the sight of her skimpy bikini snugly covering her bottom as his shirt rose high and her naked breast underneath his shirt made him nervous and slightly aroused. He kept his distance, sliding his hands in the pocket of his loose running pants, making sure everything down there remained calmed.

"Hales, I don't know the much of the history or problems between you and Lucas. Truthfully, I hate the guy. But, if you want to be with him, I'll accept it and be happy for you.

Her head lifted and teary-eyed, she flipped her hair away from her face so she could get a clear view of his handsome features.

"You could give me up that easily?" Her voice was hoarse and hurt. "I thought you were my best friend?"

"And you're mine." He sounded back. They were both lying to themselves if they couldn't admit it was a hell of a lot more . "I just want you to have everything you deserve, Hales. You're incredible, smart, funny, and beautiful …. Damn you're beautiful. You are the open door to the world for me. If Lucas is that for you don't let him go. Fight for what you want, what you need, Hales."

Out of the blue, he was kissing her at a slow romantic pace. One hand sweeping over her lower back, the other's fingers raising the shirt she wore as he stroked the flesh across her left hip bone. He lifted her from the ground with the muscular arm strapping her back, his hard appendage grinding against the apex of her thighs. Her body jolted with lust and desire for him as he rested her on the edge of the counter, trapping her. Then one of her flip flops fell to the tile with a loud **snap!**, breaking the moment.

Backing away, Nathan nearly dropped Haley. She got her footing, bracing herself against the dishwasher trying to gain oxygen.

"I…. We….Hales, it's just that…" He rambled breathlessly to the frustrated woman.

"Don't tell me we're back to this!" She stressed. "What was last night, because you were certainly invested Nathan Scott?"

"I know, alright! It was amazing; Haley, but it made me want more. You consume me and I can barely stop myself."

"Then don't!" She threw her hands up in the air, before bringing them down around her like she was centering herself. Nathan closed his eyes; completely turn on by her simplest gestures. "You think I don't know your have little experience or that I care. I don't, Nathan. You don't have to be afraid with me, ever."

Bashfully, Nathan turned a shy eye, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at a design in the tile. If he couldn't please her, he would never get over the humiliation. But his hunger for her desperately needed to be quenched. The way they explored each others bodies, made out until they were practically dry humping and share acts of foreplay only added fuel to all consuming forest fire he recently discovered he was carrying for a woman that literally terrified him.

"It's still early. You're plane doesn't leave until six. I'm going back to bed!" She told Nathan through tense eyes and a stiff frame. "Finish your breakfast." She storm a few feet away, trying to shove her feet into her shoes.

"Haley." He called out to her, but she waved him off with a possible one finger salute thrown in. She stalked back over to him, staring him straight into his cobalt oceans that had put her in this predicament in the first place.

"Either step up or shut up, Nate!"She dared as a staring contest ensued.

"Nathaaannnn!" Haley came out of her daze with a high pitched squeal as her hair swung below her, almost reaching the floor. She was hanging over Nathan's left shoulder and he was making a mad dash to the bedroom.

"Let's see how many times, I can make you scream my name." He chuckled.

Pamela


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm Not Your Husband**!

**Chapter 10**

Nathan was evading several of his sisters questions when his phone rang. Quickly fished his cell from his pants, giddy with anticipation.

"Hey." He sighed. "Miss you too." He continued.

"Oh, you're holding out. You sooo have a girlfriend." Nikki scoffed, snatching the communications device.

"Hi! This is Nathan's sister." Nikki panted, running down the hall to the bathroom and locking herself inside. "So do you really like my geeky brother or are you trying to take his money?….. Cause if that's the case, don't waste your time. I will kick your ass and send you on your way before I let you play him!"

The laughter on the other end surprised Ms. Scott. Her brows knitted, but before she could berate the woman on the other end some more, she spoke.

"Trust me, Nikki. Nathan is definitely old and "big" enough to fight his own battles now. Stop being the protective sister, he can handle his own business."

"Do I know you?" The raven haired woman wondered rudely, vexed and ignoring Nathan's continue rapping and shouts to "give me my damn phone, Nik!" at the door.

"Nicole Debra Scott! I'm going to cry and not speak to you for another ten years! How could you forget about your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" The blond on the other end pouted.

Wide eyed and giddy with happiness, Nikki squealed. "Haley!"

Three hours and a half later, Nikki came out of the lavatory to find Nathan seated in the hall. He rose just in time to catch his cell phone. "You'll probably want to put that on the charger." She and Haley had talked until the battery was minutes from dying and Hales could barely keep her eyes open. "She'll call you in the morning, Loverboy."

Nathan followed his slightly pissed sibling into the living room and took a seat in the arm chair across from her perch on the sofa.

"I was going to tell you." He murmured softly.

"When? After you two were married with a mortgage and kids?"

"We're not even a couple, yet." Nathan explained.

"Haley's version doesn't sound that way. She adores you."

He shook his head in disagreement. "Haley likes to play with my head. She doesn't want anything serious with me."

"Omg!"

"What?"

"After all these years, you're still scared of her. You're in love with her!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are So!"

"I'mmm nnnnot in love, Nik! …… What do I have to be scared of? We're only friends."

"You don't have sex with you friends, Nathan. You're not that type of guy, hell your more like a prudish girl." Nikki said brutally honestly. "Besides, you two were always into each other."

"Oh and I get Haley showed that through hating and torturing me when we were kids?" He added sarcastically.

"She couldn't rationalize her feelings for you then." His sister surmised.

"Thank you, Oprah!"

"It's true. She was my best friend…..Her feelings for you unnerved her and she rebelled." Nikki confessed.

"But she treated Mouth like crap too." Nathan added confused.

"Honey, Mouth was just weird. He really creeped us out." She shivered, wincing. "Teenage girls can only take some much."

iHaley James into me/i He thought aloud, shaking his head. "No way."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Like you weren't gone for her. You treated her like a princess."

"I'm a nice guy." He shrugged off.

"Maybe so, but she's the only girl's name I've ever heard you call out in your sleep, lot's of times, Buddy……. Besides, I know you kept a picture of her in your wallet all through high school and college."

Nathan blushed, furiously. "Stop playing matchmaker, Nik!"

"It's too late for that now. You really move fast. I didn't think you had game, Little Brother."

"We're twins, Nik." He grounded bothered by her remarks. "And why the hell can't I have game!"

She dismissed his ego. "I thought you were into your boss?"

He threw his head back, she wasn't going to let this go. "I was. This thing with Haley just came out of the blue and threw my ass for a loop…….. I know it's not going to last so why get my hopes up." He worried, raking his fingers through his hair. "I'm not letting her …. never mind." He looked away, studying the picture of Kelly Clarkson on the cover of the Glamour magazine on the coffee table. She was hotter as a brunette.

"Wait…. There's something you're not tell me." Nikki observed, very in sync with her twin.

He threw his hands up in defeat and told her. "There's another guy."

Nikki frowned, puzzled. Haley hadn't said there was anyone else. "Like what a boyfriend? Yours or hers?"

" Hey! Of course it hers, you idiot!"

Nikki raised her hands defensively. "I'm just saying. It's been a long, long, long… time since you had a woman. Maybe……

"Maybe, no!" He sneered. "Damn can a man have a dry spell." He muttered to him self before moving on as his sister batted her eyes. "As I was saying!…… I wouldn't consider him a boyfriend."

"Please God don't say a husband. You couldn't handle being the other man, Nate. You would be like _Deuce Bigalow, American Gigolo_." She cracked herself up, but Nathan didn't think she was the least bit funny.

"Well, he'd marry her tomorrow if she would say yes. Asshole!"

"And Haley wants him too?"

"I don't think so….. I don't know, maybe….. I don't trust the jerk. He's always been smooth."

"Smooth? And creamy too? Is his name, Yoplait?" She request before eating a handful of popcorn.

"I don't know which ones lamer, you or your jokes….Although yogurt would be so bad right now." He said dryly. "My competition has the be Cincinnati Bengal's' quarterback, Lucas Roe."

Nikki nearly choked, coughing for a moment. "You're kidding?"

Her brother patted her on the back. "Apparently, they hooked back up in college and had a thing for a while. Then a few weeks ago they were reunited by some of my companies business. Luke has an endorsement with us and she's working with him. He also realized just how much he missed and needed Haley. Now, he's stalking her like she owes him money." He said with disgust.

Nikki found Lucas irrelevant from the way Haley had spoke of Nathan, but obviously her brother was intimidated. "So what are you going to do about him?"

"Me?…. It's her choice."

"Only if you give her one, you idiot!" She snapped in frustration. " She wants you, but she is not going to wait around forever for you to decide if you want her. Haley's not the lay her and leave her out to dry type, even if she comes off like that sometimes." Nikki instructed before going to her room to let her brother think for a while.

Nathan woke up Friday morning when the sheets flew off him and the cold central air conditioning blew on him. He groused, reaching blindly for the comforter and covering back up.

Again the bedding was thrown off his t-shirt and gym short clad frame.

"Get up, Uncle Nathan!" Jenny insisted, but he ignored her, curling up on his side and putting a pillow over his head.

He had spent most of the night thinking of Haley, which lead to a 2 am cold shower. An hour later, he realized it's effect had only been temporary. Then, he went for a jog to clear his head and loosen his boxers. Upon returning, he showered the slickness of a humid Carolina summer night off him. He was too exhausted to think, let alone about Haley. He quickly fell asleep. Now, at 8:30 am, he didn't care how cute his niece was, she had to go!

"Mommy! He wont get up!" Jenny shouted loudly as Nathan tightened the pillow around his head.

A stunned Nikki Scott barged into her guest room. Not only was her brother still in bed, but his suitcase sat empty in the partially opened closet and his items still filled the room. He had a flight in a little over four hours and he still hadn't packed. This was completely out of character.

She jerked the pillow from him, handing it to an observant Jenny.

"Nathan, did you forget your flight leaves at 12:45?

"No. I cancelled it. I'm staying until Sunday." He informed. "Can I get some peace and quiet now?" He huffed, sitting up to pull the covers over him again.

Nikki took the other pillow from the bed and whacked him with it. "You looser. You're afraid to face Haley. You're worried she moved on to Lucas while you were gone." She thwarted him again, then let Jenny get a few licks.

Shielding himself with his long arms, he defended. "I just want to spend some extra time with my family. Stop hitting me! …..It's not about Haley. I swear."

Jenny and Nikki eyed him and he relented his guard only to be smack a couple of times with the pillows by each beauty.

"You suck at lying." His sibling glared before trying to strike him again, along with the assistance of her daughter.

He caught each pillow as they swung simultaneously and took them from the little girl and slender woman.

"Well, I guess he'll just have a roommate for the weekend, huh Jen?" The mother ruffled her daughter's un-Scott like blond mane before taking the child by the hand and leading her to the door.

"Ummm…. You didn't tell me someone else was coming to visit." he tugged one of the pillows under his head, trying to get comfortable.

"Haley didn't want you to think she was following you up here when she and I made her reservations Wednesday night. I wasn't suppose to mention she was visiting until you were at the airport on your way back to Florida. Oops. "

Before she got out the door, Nathan was standing in front of her, blocking the exit. He was winded and his eyes large with panic. "Haley!….. Haley James is coming here? Today?"

His sister folded her arms, giving him the familiar Scott smirk. "Her plane arrives a half hour after yours was suppose to depart. Jenny leaves for her dad's this evening. We're going to have a girls weekend."

Nathan put his face in his hands, pacing in front of the door like an expectant father who's wife is in labor. What was he going to do? Why was this so hard? He had planned on seeing her in Florida, thought she would pick him up from the airport. Apparently, he hadn't been a priority.

But he was the one that changed his plans. He never asked her to pick him up and he avoided her calls since Nikki found out about their relationship several days ago. He knew she was going to be pissed. He chewed on his finger. His sister and his niece sat on the bed watching him with curiosity as he continued to pace.

"Why is Uncle Nathan acting silly, Mommy?" the girl giggled.

"Because he's a dork and he's in love," she whispered too loudly.

"No I'm not!" He stopped walking to argue with his sister.

Nikki ignored him, getting up and walking with Jenny towards the door.

"Who's he in love with…..Jessica Simpson?" The child asked as they past her mother's brother. "She's so pretty, Mommy and I like all her songs." Jenny gushed over her favorite celebrity.

"No, Honey. It's not Jessica." Nikki laughed. "You'll see, Funshine."

They both strolled out of the room .

Nathan slammed the door behind him before marching back over to the bed and diving across it. What the hell was he going to do?

"I still don't see why I have to come with you to pick up Hales. You could at least let me stay in the car."

Nikki shook her head, her brother was still terrified of itty bitty Haley James. "One, it would have been rude for you to stay at home or in the car. Two, you really want to see her and you know it. So know I don't have to worry about you constantly calling my cell for the play-by-play."

Nathan gave her the finger and she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Is Ms. Haley really pretty like she was on that picture you showed me, Mommy? She has hair like mine." Jenny questioned innocently, but Nathan didn't needed to be reminded of how beautiful she was.

"Why don't you ask your uncle?" Nikki teased and stuck out her tongue at her brother, swinging hands with her daughter as they made their way through the Raleigh-Durham airport.

"You think you're so cute!" Nathan rolled his eyes and stopped at a newsstand for some Big Red gum. He could hear the squeals from his sister and giggles of Haley coming from the nearby concourse. The blonds' voice gave him chills as he stuffed a piece of gum in his mouth and tried to fix his hair. His heart raced as his pace sped up. Until that moment, he hadn't realized just how much he had missed her …… how her smile lit up a room, how her eyes made him weak in the knees…… how much fun and spontaneous she was. Why had he shut her out? They had incredible sex and he wasn't ashamed to say he wanted her again an often, but could he measure up The Great Lucas Roe? Could he ever truly be enough man for a woman like Haley James?

By the time, he came out of his thoughts, Haley was standing in front of him and Jenny was tugging at his cargo shorts. He bent down to hear the little girl, his eyes never leaving Haley curvy body in the flowered sundress and wedge heels.

"Ms. James is nice and pretty, Uncle Nate …..like Jessica Simpson (so the girl was obsessed). Can she be the woman you're in love with?" She whispered eagerly, bouncing so her pigtails danced around her. _From the mouth of babes_. He groaned. _Damn!_

"Oh, yeah. Nathan's still here……..This morning, he cancelled his flight and decided to stay before I could tell him you were coming….. I was going to call you, but I didn't think you would mind since you two are practically a couple." He heard Nikki explaining their predicament to her best friend. He was going to choke her! "It's cool… right Hales?" Then she turned to her brother with a mischievous glint in her eye. Nathan gritted his teeth, beneath a phony smile. "You should have seen how excited he got when we told him the news about your visit this morning. Isn't that right, Jenny?"

"Yep." The child laughed. "He jumped out of bed." She agreedtruthfully, having no clue about the implications she had just made.

Now Haley had the same devilish look Nikki had recently shown Nathan. "No problem. I'm sure Nathan and I can handle sharing a room for a few hot summer nights……Right, Honey?"

"Hales.." He was ready to drop to his knees, beg forgiveness and explain his bad behavior, but she turned her attention to his sibling and niece.

"How about us girls go get my luggage, while you get the car?" She pointed to him like he was a servant and all he could do was nod.

Haley cut the distance between them, giving him a lingering kiss on the cheek. He thought of turning his head, so she would get his mouth instead, but he couldn't gauge her mood at this point. He couldn't risk her kneeing him in the groin or something worst in this crowded public facility. "Thank you, Mr. Scott." She said cordially, almost too politely as she backed out of the embraced, keeping eye contact for several seconds. Nathan didn't know what the hell was going on in her head, but her calling him "Mr. Scott." Definitely wasn't a good sign.

Finally, the threesome headed to baggage claim, his sister looking back to give him the biggest Cheshire cat grin and place a "L" shape on her forehead with her fingers as he went the opposite way heading for the parking deck……

Pamela


End file.
